Fox of Trials
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto and Anko are secretly in love but no body except for Hiruzen knows. But with the chunnin exam secrets will be unleashed and trust will be tested Naruto x Anko Serious Naruto Stronger don't except him to be like in Cannon Fuinjutsu Kenjutsu
1. Chapter 1

Fox of trials

 **Summary**

Naruto and Anko are secretly in love but no body but hiruzen but with the chunnin exam secrets will unleashed and trust will be tested

Naruto x Anko

Serious Naruto

Stronger don't except him to be like in Cannon

Fuinjutsu

Kenjutsu

 _Naruto's affinty_

 _Wind Release_

 _Water Release_

 _Fire Release_

 **(A/N: I don't bash on any character from my story)**

* * *

Seven Jouin and two Anbu stand in the hokage office looking at Hiruzen Sabutobi the Sandaime ( **Third Shadow)** Hokage who's also known as Professor. Today is a special day and no it isn't pay day no, it's time for the Chunnin Exam time to show off the villages power and also to strengthen bonds. But mostly to show of how strong the village has become and out of all the hidden villages Konoha still ranks number one, even though they don't have the Senju Clan anymore and the Uchiha Clan has been whipped out with only the gennin Sasuke Uchiha alive.

The Hokage blows out smoke from his pipe he then stares at the jounin "as you all know Chunnin Exams are coming up. This is an important event, and as you know this year Chunnin Exam is taken place in the Forest of Death." said Hiruzen staring at The senseis of Team Guy, 7, 8, and 10 on the sideline Iruka is standing next Hiruzen.

The old kage turn his head looking at a tall large man and woman. The large man is Ibiki, he has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head is always covered by his forehead protector to conceal a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. As a child it was revealed that he had a short crop of silver hair.

He wears a darker version of the standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, along with a black trench coat and gloves Ibiki is a tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure and the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force

Next to Ibiki is Anko Mitarashi, is a tokubetsu jouin of Konohagakure.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair is violet and styled styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

Hiruzen blows out smoke "Ibiki-san you will be the Proctor of the written portion of the test " said Hiruzen Ibiki bows to his kage. Hiruzen then turn his attention towards Anko "now Anko-chan you will be the proctor of the second portion of the Chunnin Exam. And please Anko-chan go easy on the gennin" asked a worried look Hiruzen.

Anko grins at Hiruzen giving the old man a toothy grin no promises Hokage-sama" grinned Anko.

Hiruzen massages the temple of his forehead he then turn towards his two anbu.

Yamato has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Anbu: a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flack jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back, and wore a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red intricate markings, and Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder.

Yūgao is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. As an Anbu member, Yūgao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes; one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Tenzo, Neko you two and your unit will be guarding me. Is that understood." asked Hiruzen in a serious tone. Both anbu nod their heads Hiruzen then turn his head to Hayate Gekko. Hayate had short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. "Hayate-kun you will be the Proctor of the primarily around and final round" ordered Hiruzen Hayate cough in his hand.

Hayate bows his head " 'cough' yes Hokage-sama 'cough'. " said Hayate as he bows to Hiruzen. The Sandaime turn hishea towards to his son Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Might Guy.

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals andforehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Kakashi has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. During the Third Shinobi World War, his left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he covers with his forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. Kakashi wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing. A flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the back of the gloves.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead prptector and regular shinobi sandals.

Guy has a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a bell.

"Now do any of you believe your team is ready?" asked Hiruzen.

Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth stepped fouth he then looks at his dad in a lazy tone "I Asuma nominate team 10 for Chunnin Exams Hokage-sama." said Asuma Hiruzen nods to his son.

Kurenai glares at the cigarette or cancer sticks the genjutsu mistress steps forward "I Kurenai nominate Team 8 for Chunnin Exams." said Kurenai as she bows to the elder kage.

Might Guy steps up with a large amount of enthusiasm grinning at the old man. Giving a good guy smirk blinding everyone from the sparkle within Guy's teeth "I the youthful Green Beast nominate Team 9 for Chunnin Exams Hokage-sama!" yelled Guy giving the hokage a good guy pose leaving everyone to have a large sweat drop if you look closely you'll see the kage mountains with their own sweat drop.

And finally Kakashi walks up lazily with his face burried in Icha Icha novel giggling like a pervert he looks up at Hiruzen and bows to him. "I Kakashi nominate Team 7 for Chunnin Exams." said Kakashi he then quickly buries his head in the smut book. Hiruzen nods his head.

Iruka looks towards Hiruzen then to Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai "I'm sorry for interrupting but do you believe your gennin are ready. I mean they haven't been gennin that long are you sure they are ready and prepared for the Chunnin Exams?" asked Iruka in a worried tone, it's not like he doubted their skills but he was worried his former students would die in the Forrest and weren't ready for the next step but he also, felt some of them weren't ready to become chunnin.

Kakashi waved him off lazily paying the academy instructor no mind "Iruka you shouldn't worry yourself each of the gennin were personally trained by us. We don't nominated them if we didn't believe they weren't ready." said Kakashi not even looking up at Iruka.

Iruka sighs rubbing the back of his head Hiruzen coughs in his hand "Iruka-kun while I'd admire your worryness but Kakashi is right if they didn't believe their students weren't ready they wouldn't of nominate them" said Hiruzen.

Iruka nods his head before bowing to Hiruzen" I apologize for my out burst." said Iruka In an apologetic tone.

Hiruzen just waves him off he closes his eye smoking his pipe. "But I must agree with Iruka I don't believe Team 7 is ready from what I know Sasuke refuses to work along time Naruto-kun and Sakura, Naruto actually tries to work with both Sasuke and Sakura even though he knows they don't like him I know Naruto-kun is ready, and Sakura from what Naruto has told me is completely useless and has no interest in being a shinobi and her only interest is Sasuke Uchiha who has shown no sighs of even liking her. Ugh what if I see this to be true then I'll take away Sakura's ninja licence I can't have a weak shinobi in my village and a shinobi who isn't focus in the ninja arts. Kakashi i'm disappointed in you I thought you'd have the three of them ready for Chunnin Exams but it seems like only Sasuke and Naruto are ready, and Sasuke is unstable shinobi.

I know Kakashi is only training Sasuke to pay respect to Obito but, Obito Uchiha is dead, and he shouldn't be honoring Obito wishes but Minato's damn it. Kakashi really needs to stop mopping around and being so late damn it. After Minato's death Kakashi had started lacking on his shinobi training and just spent his time reading Icha Icha and hours on hours at a graveyard" thought Hiruzen after the Chunnin Exam he planned to do something about Team 7 and their sensei.

"Your all allowed to leave and good luck with the upcoming Chunnin." said Hiruzen waving off each of the jounin left only leaving Anko and Hiruzen in the room Hiruzen then smirks at Anko "so, Anko-chan proud of Naruto-kun from what I heard he's gotten strong." said Hiruzen In teasing tone and a tone of a proud grandfather.

Something happen that no one would thought would happen Anko Mitarashi blush but of course if anyone would've pointed this out they would get a rusty kunai shoved up so deep in their ass, their own grandchilden will feel the pain of a rusty kunai shoved up their ass. Now most would wonder why a twenty four year old woman would blush over a 12 year old well, Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki are dating. They have been dating since Naruto was 10 but they officially met when Naruto was eight and being chased by a mob of stupid citizen who can't tell the difference between a child and a being of mass chakra, lucky for Naruto and unlucky for the mob Anko Mitarashi isn't an idiot who didn't doubt the Yondaime's fuinjutsu skills.

So, she summon her none poisonous snakes and had them attack the citizen. After rescuing Naruto she saw the look of hatred in the young boy eyes afraid Naruto might turn out like her tratior sensei she took the young blonde under wing.

And making Naruto her first and only apprentice after teaching the young boy everything he needs to know. The two start becoming closer, for the blonde Uzumaki he saw Anko as one of his precious people and one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen, when Naruto said this caused Anko to blush at the comment and waa surprised someone had called her gorgeous. This shock the purplenette cause no man has ever called her pretty hell no man had called Anko goregous.

Despite how the snake summoner of Konoha dresses, she's actually a virgin no man wants to sleep with the "snake whore" and as rumors of her sleeping with lots of men those are just lies.

And as for Anko she found the young boy cute, after six months she didn't just believed Naruto to be just a cute little eight year old no, she found Naruto Uzumaki attractive she would've told her self she can't find Naruto, her student attractive and what will everyone think, if she actually gave a shit what anyone thinks. After two years she'd finally asked Naruto out. She still remembers he was 10 at the time and she was 22 at the time. She remembers the cute grin Naruto had that day, he honestly reminded her of a grinning fox. At the time she was nervous and embarrassed at the notion her a special jounin getting nervous to ask someone out who's a lot more younger.

But Anko wanted to tackle the blonde cuddle with him. After dating for three weeks she asked well demanded he moves into with her which he full heartly agrees. After moving in with Anko she put the blonde on a healthy diet since he was malnourished due to the villagers over pricing everything and only selling rotten and expired food. So, after Anko left a few snakes in their shops she started making food for them since she knew he wouldn't actually eat a proper diet.

Anko then grins st Hiruzen "of course i'm proud of Naruto-kun I've taught him everything I know. And those Kage no Bunshin actually help his training l've even been able to get him to learn two of his element affinities" said Anko in a proud tone happy with the process of his training she had no doubt he was at low chunnin and had the chunnin mindset which also, help him ready for the Chunnin Exams.

Hiruzen nods his head happy with the progress of his surrogate grandson he also, remembers Naruto taking on his grandson Konohamaru and two orphan Moegi and Udon. He was really happy with Naruto getting the arrogance out of the young Sabutobi. The aged kage smiles at Anko "I've also heard Naruto profound in Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, kayakujutsu, kusarigamajutsu **,** and boujutsu is that correct?" asked Hiruzen.

Anko just shrugged her shoulders before grinning like a cat at Hiruzen "you'll just have to find out yourself." said a grinning Anko.

Hiruzen laughs and to be honest with himself he would rather find out him self and see Naruto's skills "ahaha very well Anko-chan your free to go." said Hiruzne Anko smirks at this she the shunship out of the room heading for her place to get ready for the Chunnin Exams. Hiruzen laughs at the eager Anko "ahaha she may be ages order than Naruto but she'll make him happy." thought Hiruzen.

When arriving at her home she lives in a one bedroom apartment, and while rumors said she lived in the forest of death were wrong she actually lived in the shinobi center living in two story house, with living room, bedroom, and kitchen. The walls of her house are tan in color she has a king size bed. she book shelf filled with scrolls and various books, she has coat rack where she keeps places her cloak.

As she enters her house she see's a blonde spiky haired kid reaching 160cm tall (5'3). Anko smirks at seeing the blonde she quietly sneaks behind him she wraps her arms around his neck catching the blonde haired boy by surprise but soon relaxes into the arm arms of Anko, he also felt her D-cup breast pressed against his back he then rubs her face against his whiskered cheeks this caused the blonde to purr. Anko grins at this she then licks his cheeks sending shivers down his back "miss me Na-ru-to-kun?" whispered Anko in a seductive lecherous tone causing her young boyfriend to turn blood red if Naruto could he would have steam coming out of his ears. Naruto nods his head furiously Anko snickered at this she honestly loved teasing Naruto he was just so cute and innocent it was hard not to.

"Hows..my..shota..boytoy?" asked Anko with her hot breathe hitting against Naruto's face if Naruto could he would probably blow up due to her teasing.

"I'm fine Anko-chan. Kakashi gave me this paper saying...if I wish to complete in the Chunnin Exams I...have to feel this out." said a still nervous Naruto.

Anko grins at this she had already told her Naruto about the upcoming Chunnin Exam and blonde was excited at the chance of becoming a chunnin mostly because he felt he was ready for the next step in his shinobi career. Also he's tired of Sasuke i'm better than you attitude if being arrogant as he was wasn't worst his ego has gone up since he activated the Sharingan which annoyed him, he's also irritated with Sakura always yelling at him or trying to hit because she thinks he's trying to prove he's better or showing off, and Sakura inability to train herself believing just because she's kunoichi of the year and has book smart makes her believe she's better than him which she wasn't since she's useless and they always have to rescue her because she refuse to actually train believing Sasuke would pay attention to her if she focus more on her looks than her being a capable ninja. And Kakashi his second sensei, Naruto honestly doesn't respect him how can he respect him when he hasn't train or taught him anything the only thing he taught him has tree walking which he'd already knew. Kakashi has stated Sakura has good amount of chakra control and would be great in genjutsu but he hasn't once seen Kakashi giving Sakura any pointer on Genjutsu he mostly pays attention to Sasuke.

So, of course Naruto wants to excel in the shinobi world and hopefully get off Team 7 he doubt that will happen but you never know what happen.

Anko grins at Naruto she then opens her mouth capturing Naruto's ear within her mouth Naruto moans at feeling Anko's warm hot mouth on his ear. Naruto's moan turns Anko on, wanting to hear more of her shotacon boyfriend's moan she licks around his earlobe making Naruto to groan in pleasure, the purplenette woman just had an idea to hear more of her blonde moaning voice. she then starts to suck and nibble of Naruto's hear causing Naruto moan but it came out more of a mixture between purr and growling. This turned the older woman on she never thought the sound of a 12 year old gennin could possibly turn her on so much and make her so hot for him. She let's go of his ears and looking at her boyfriend's eyes to her excitement and pleasure she see's Naruto has a daze yet loving look with her face burning red.

Naruto is the student and boyfriend of Anko he didn't just learn all he could from her but also learned the summoning jutsu, being the third person to be the summoner of the Snakes and surprisingly Manda has taken a liking towards Naruto he even allowed Naruto to summon him without a sacrifice but this mostly due to the White Snake Sage informing Manda Naruto is the child of prodigy and with Naruto they can get rid of Orochimaru and become a respected clan like they once were.

Naruto also gain his own familiar summon a female Bitis arietans his summon snake name is Mirayuki ( **Mirror Snow** ); The head has two well-marked dark blue bands: one on the crown and the other between the eyes. On the sides of the head, there are two oblique dark blue bands or bars that run from the eye to the supralabials. Below, the head is grey white with scattered dark blotches. Iris color ranges from silver to gold-blue. Dorsally, the ground-color varies from straw blue, to golden yellow, to dark grey. This is over laid with a pattern of 18–22 backwardly-directed, dark blue to black bands that extend down the back and tail. Usually these bands are roughly chevron-shaped, but may be more U-shaped in some areas. They also form 2–6 light and dark cross-bands on the tail. The belly is white, with a few scattered dark spots.

Mirayuki is unique snake while her poison is very lethal and dangerous she has Water Release ( **Suiton** ), Wind Release ( **Foton** ), Poison Release ( **Doku** ), and Ice Release ( **Hyoton)**. Mirayuki even learned how to combine both Ice and Poison Releasing creating a new Kekkei Genkai release known as Frost Venom Release ( **Shimodokuton** ); With Frost Venom Release she can create a combination of ice and poison, she can use the vapor of the ice temperature to either kill or paralyze her prey. she can even use a jutsu known as Murasakiiro no ame ( **Purple Rain** ) a long range jutsu that covers a 20 miles radius of poisonous snow. With the combination of ice and poison makes this kekkei genkai all more powerful it's especially dangerous when you can trap someone in a ice dome and poison.

Naruto has spiky blonde hair, blue piercing eyes, six whiskered birthmark on each side of his face. Naruto is wearing a blue forehead protector the cloth of the fore head protector is longer than a standard one, Naruto wears a black necklace attached to the necklace is a curved fang like object similar to a snake's fang the snake-like fang is emerald green. He wears a dark blue short sleeve skin tight jumpsuit; the jumpsuit has a blood attached to it on the back of the jumpsuit is a red spiraling whirlpool, the hood and sleeves are black. Underneath the juimpsuit is a black v-neck shirt, Naruto has a Tanto and Tsurugi strapped to his back; the blade of his Tanto is white in color, the guard of the small sword is black with red wrapping paper, and the pommel of the sword is gold. The blade of the Tsurugi is dark grey, the cross guard of the sword is silver with a ruby gem in the middle, the handle is light grey-blue, and the pommel of the sword is silver. Naruto is wearing dark blue finger-less gloves, black Anbu like pants, he has black wrapping paper around his legs, and black shinobi sandals.

She smiles at herself being able to turn Naruto putty in her eyes and being the only woman gaining the look of love in his eyes she then kisses Naruto on his whiskered cheeked causing the blonde to purr his purr even deeper when she gently licks his cheeks. She then grabs his swords throwing the swords across the room this caught Naruto off guard he turn his head looking at Anko "Anko-chan what the f-Anko grabs Naruto's face and smashes her luscious lips against his small lips. She then straddles Naruto's lap causing both blonde and purplenette to moan, Anko runs her womanly feminine hands through Naruto's hair Naruto runs his arms down Anko's back causing her to moan into the kiss. She licks his lips asking for access Naruto opens his mouth allowing his girlfriend access she full hardly probes Naruto's mouth scrapping her tongue against his teeth.

Both couple then have a raging tongue battle with Anko winning dominating his mouth not that he had a problem with it since there are times when he wins at the tongue battle. Anko moans in excitement as Naruto runs his small hands over her thick body. This caused her to squirm and purr into his mouth earning Naruto purr himself. Anko then wraps her tongue around Naruto making him growl in her mouth. He then lowers his hands grabbing a handful of her round plum ass Anko made a loud squeaked like sound she pulls away looking in his eyes she smiles seductively at Naruto "someone is getting bold." said a grinning Anko.

Naruto nods his head "true but I also like hearing your beautiful voice." said Naruto Anko blush at the comment. Naruto smiles widely at her he then attacks her neck nibbling and sucking on Anko causing her to moan out loud. Naruto separates himself from her neck he then stares into her brown daze-loving eyes.

Anko grabs onto his face staring into his blue eyes "keep teaching me foxy-kun!" whiskered Anko.

Naruto nods his head "okay Anko-chan. I love kissing you Anko-chan." said Naruto as he caresses her cheeks with his hands "I missed you Anko-chan." said Naruto.

She smiles at the blonde boy "I know now shut up and kiss me Na-ru-to-kun my dear little boyfriend!" said Anko in a sexy tone.

Naruto nods his head and smashing his lips against her, Naruto now licks her lips demanding for access Anko opens her mouth and Naruto attacks her tongue with his own. Licking her tongue up and down Anko moans at Naruto intense tongue licking skills, Naruto growls into her mouth as he twist his tongue probing her mouth. Anko moans as he growls in her mouth she closes her eyes enjoying the taste of his lips and surprisingly he taste like a mixture of miso ramen and red bean soup. "Fuck I love the taste of his lips. The taste of Red Bean Soup makes his lips make it so, much great. God, I don't know what I will do without him in my life" thought Anko.

Naruto is having similar thoughts as he groans at the feeling of Anko's longer tongue licking around his mouth. Naruto has a deep blush he isn't surprise at the taste of Anko's lips they taste like Dango and vanilla "this woman is awesome I don't what I'll do without her. I love everything about this woman down to her very core. She's my most precious person Dattebayo!" thought Naruto he then growls again when Anko starts sucking on his tongue Naruto shivers in pleasure at feeling her warm mouth sucking onto his tongue.

Naruto runs his hands across her body. Anko grips onto Naruto's blonde locks tightly bringing his small body closer to her feminine both pull away from each other gasping for air both start panting heavly both couple has a bush across their faces and a daze look with love in both of their eyes. Both purplenette and blonde have a trail of saliva coming down from their mouth to chin.

Naruto wipes the saliva away with his arm Naruto then starts blushing in embarrassment as Anko licks the saliva off of her lip "mhm, tasting." teased Anko she then gazes at Naruto seeing the embarrassed look "aww, is my Naruto-kun turned on?" teased Anko looking at his face.

Naruto turn his head avoiding the teasing look of Anko. He then scoffs "tsk, of course not Anko-chan. Weren't you getting turn on when I start kissing you back?" teased Naruto. Anko get's off of Naruto's lap she sits crossed leg and looks down finding the ground very interesting avoiding the smug look of Naruto. Anko face had a pink blush across her face. Naruto smirks at the fact he has a big influence on his kunoichi girlfriend. Naruto like these moment when he can make the very proud and sometimes angry Anko blush like a teenager. He then coughs in his hand getting Anko to look at him. "So, Anko if I passed the chunnin exam do you think Oji-san (old man) will allow me to quit Team 7" asked Naruto he honestly surprised they are alive since their teamwork is horrible he then let's out a small sigh.

Anko massages her chin and goes to a thinking post "yeah I think Hokage-sama will allow you to quit. I mean it's not the first time for someone to quit a team because on the team in unstable but if you do quit you'll probably just join another team. Or I can make you my official apprentice by becoming your sensei which would make you my student." said Anko shocking Naruto.

"Y-you would do that. I mean what kind of mission will be doing?" asked Naruto who's shocked beyond belief he knew she wasn't advising this just be closer to him but for him to have more experience and to grow as a ninja. Deep down he knew if stayed on Team 7 he most likely wouldn't get any missions that will push him since Team 7 is an front assault team while being a front assault team is great but the problem with being on Team 7 Kakashi is there's absolutely no team work or chemistry with them and the chemistry with himself, Sasuke, and Sakura is none existing.

Anko crosses her arms causing her D-cup breast to bounce and jiggle "if I did take on as an official sensei we will be doing various types of missions like escort, assassination, assault, spy, and track." said Anko Naruto nods his head but raises his eyebrow at the mention of assault missions.

"Anko-chan why assault? If I do become your official student what kind of assault missions will we be doing?" asked Naruto he suspected the assaults missions he will be doing with Anko will be different, even though the only really big mission he had with Team 7 was the wave mission but that didn't go so well when their first C-rank mission turned into an A-rank mission.

Anko smirks at seeing his curious face "well Naruto-kun we will do multiple types of assault missions. As you may not know every assault mission is different and can't be treated the same away another assault mission. You may have an assault mission where you have to fight an A-rank ninja or a team of ninjas but you must come with a plan to deal with these threats the perfect way to take these A-rank ninjas will be to use a combination of **Kage no Bunshin,** a trap with exploding tags, and **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Technique). With this combination you'll not only be able to separate your opponents but also catch them by surprise with exploding tags and your clones not only will they be blind but servery ignore giving your clones a chance to finish the enemy off before they know.

And another example is when facing a stronger opponent you can use your clones to tiring the enemy out and use a paralyzing poison on him leaving the enemy hopeless. Another great example is if your facing someone powerful you can use a chakra sealing fuinjutsu sealing their chakra." said Anko Naruto nods his head understanding what type of missions he'll be doing with Anko and if he had to be honest with himself joining her own missions sounds way much better.

Naruto then smirks at her "that does interesting Anko-chan having my stubborn, loud girlfriend as my sensei" teased Naruto grinning at his girlfriend.

Anko playfully pouts at him, she playfully slaps his arm Naruto laughs at the pouting Anko "mou, don't act like you don't want to see me while on missions." said Anko pouting cutely at the blonde.

Naruto just scoffs at her he then tackles her landing her chest "well, I can't say I don't like the prospect of being on missions with my girlfriend!" said Naruto he then leans in with his face 3 inches away from her he then grins at her Naruto then licks her nose causing Anko to let out a giggle she then get's pushes Naruto off of her before he can ask she sits on his lap with her legs wrapped around him giving Naruto a sweetly smile. Naruto smiles back at her before they can do anything both stomachs make themselves known causing both two laugh "well, let's eat Anko-chan!" said Naruto grinning at his jounin girlfriend.

Anko nods her head getting off of Naruto she then sways her hips left and right full well knowing Naruto is staring at her ass she turn her head grinning at Naruto "come on hurry up Naru-kun i'm hungry!" ordered Anko Naruto nods his head. After dinner Both Naruto and Anko are laying in her King size bed.

Naruto had discarded his ninja outfit and dawn an orange tank top that has a red spiraling whirlpool and green boxers, Anko wears an oversize dark blue shirt and grey panties. As they both lay in bed Anko snuggles up against Naruto rubbing her cheek against him causing him to purr Anko then rolls Naruto on his back having herself hoovering over the blonde she then gives him a caste kiss Anko then kisses him all over his face she then trail her tongue to his neck and jawline causing Naruto to groan.

Anko then kisses Naruto to his collarbone to his lips she stares into his ocean blue eyes "Naruto you know I care about you right right!" said Anko in a serious tone Naruto nods his head.

"I care about you too Anko-chan your my most precious person dattebayo!" said Naruto this caused Anko to smile widely at Naruto.

"Good to know. I'll do anything for you Naruto-kun, I'll even protect you from Orochi-teme if he ever comes after you!" said Anko narrowing her eyes in hate if her snake-like former sensei ever tried to go after her Naruto.

Naruto nods his head he understood her hatred for Orochimaru of course Naruto hated Orochimaru for making his Anko suffered and for experimenting on innocent people "yeah I know, I'll do the same for you Anko-chan. I won't let that fuckin' bastard hurt you even though i'm not strong enough to fight him evenly that won't stop me from protecting my Anko-chan!" said Naruto with his voice laced with confidence and determination.

Anko hearts pounds into her chest hearing Naruto would fight her sensei even though he might lose or possibly die. But at the prospect of her blonde boyfriend dying makes her heart ache, she knew she likes Naruto and cares for him dearly but she didn't know if she loved him but she knew since they started dating she's been falling for him. She then smiles at Naruto "please Naru-kun if Orochi-teme did come after me we'll face him together got it. I don't want you fighting that fuckin' bastard!" demanded Anko.

Naruto nods his head "okay I won't attack him unless your with me or something forcing me to fight Orochi-Pedo." said Naruto with a small smile he then drops the small having a serious expression "but Anko-chan when will we tell everyone about our relationship. I know they'll bitch and moan but what about Ayame-chan and Hinata-chan they think i'm single sooner or later one of them will ask me out." said Naruto.

Anko growls in jealously at the mention of her love rival she knew she had Naruto but Ayame nor Hinata know that. "You know I don't care what a bunch a stupid gennins say or any of my friends they can all kick rocks for all I care." said Anko she then groans in annoyance when telling her best friend Kurenai she just know her red eyed friend will have a huge bitch fit "uuuugh, but I don't feel like hearing Nai-chan bitch about how disgusting it is me dating someone 12 years younger than me. But your right we can't hide our relationship forever." said Anko she then stares into Naruto eyes narrowing her eyes.

"But there's no way in hell i'm letting that Hyuga or that Ichiraku take my shota away from me! And I sure as hell ain't fuckin' sharing!" yelled Anko she then sneers at the possibility of sharing her Naru-kun she isn't the sharing type and she sure as hell won't start now. "I won't let any bitch take you away from me shota-kun!" said Anko glaring at Naruto.

Naruto nods his head nervously he of course won't take any other girl as his girlfriend. While some men would die to have three girlfriend not Naruto he only wanted Anko and her alone "you know I won't leave you for any girl Anko-chan, but I won't let any bastard take you away from me. If any man tries to take you away from me I'll give him the most savagely beating of his pathetic life then I'll shove an exploding tag in the bastards mouth." said Naruto with a growl.

Anko grasp his cheeks staring deep in his eyes with their faces inches away from each other with each feeling both hot breathe against their faces "you make me so hot!" whiskered Anko she then captures his lips. (No they didn't have sex)

The next day Naruto leaves his house he meets Sakura on the way she waves at him "Hey Naruto!" yelled Sakura Naruto waves back he keeps walking along the path heading towards the academy. "Hey Naruto why do you think Kakashi-sensei wants us to fill out these papers out?" asked Sakura tilting her head in curiosity.

Naruto with his his hands in his pocket just glances at Sakura not able to believe she asked him a stupid question "ugh, it's called chunnin exam what the hell do you think is the flower picking contest." thought Naruto but he avoided saying his thoughts "I don't know but must be important after all Kakashi wouldn't want us to meet at the academy if it wasn't important." lied Naruto.

Sakura nods her head agreeing with him "I suppose your righ t" said Sakura she then gains a deadpanned look while seeing a square rock with eyes. Naruto eyes twitch at the horrible henge he then massages the temple of his forehead "it seems I have to teach them how to property henge or they'll get themselves killed with that horrible henge." thought Naruto.

Naruto walks over to the square rock he then then pulls out his sheath Tanto and smacks the rock three times a large cloud envelopes the rock once the smoke clears up Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi holding their head in pain "did you like our henge boss?" asked a grinning Konohamaru, he then feels a sharp pain as someone slap the back of his head. He looks up seeing Naruto with his hand raise "hey what the hell was that for Boss!" yelled Konohamaru.

Naruto gains a tic mark on the side of his face "that's for creating such a pathetic henge!" yelled Naruto as scolds the three inspiring ninjas he massages the temple of his forehead. Each of the children look down in shame as they are scolded. Naruto then runs his hand through his blonde hair "so, what the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wears goggles just like Naruto did when he was an academy student. Konohamaru's clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it.

Moegi has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. She wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals.

Udon has short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterized his circular glasses. While in the Academy, he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles.

Moegi smiles widely she then steps up in front of the three giving Naruto a cheesy grin "we wanted to you to teach us some cool ninja tricks boss!" asked Moegi.

But before Naruto can answer her Konohamaru stares at the pinknette girl next to Naruto "hey boss is she your girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru who's pointing at Sakura.

Naruto narrows his eyes gazing at Sakura he then turn his attention back on Konohamaru "no not even I would never date her." said Naruto who has a plain look waving Konohamaru off.

At his outburst angered Sakura believing she was the most prettiest girl in the academy but before she can voice her opinion Konahamaru snickers before having a wide smirk "yeah your right there's no way she can be your girlfriend, she's ugly." said Konohamaru this angered Sakura not taking being called ugly lightly she gritted her teeth and raised her fist. Konohamaru sensing the upcoming danger does the smart thing and run away with Sakura chasing right after him.

Naruto sighs at the scene and mutters annoying girl he then turn his attention on Moegi and Udon "Moegi, Udon grab on to me. We need to stop Konohamaru from getting in any deeper trouble." said Naruto both children nodded their heads grabbing onto Naruto's leg Naruto then performs a **shunship** to catch to them when he catches up to Sakura and Konohamaru he see's a teenage in a cat-like suit with war paint lifting Konohamaru grinning at him. Next to make-up wearing teenager she tries to tell him to leave the kid alone.

the make-up wearing teen grins viciously at Konohamaru "ah, come on Temari this won't take long." said the make-up wearing teen, the now confirmed Temari looks uneasy looking left and right.

"Come on Kankuro just put the kid down before he catches you" said Temari trying to stop the now confirmed Kankuro to drop Konohamaru who'd ran into him.

Temari has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

Kankurō wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. His outfit derived from traditional bunraku puppeteer costumes; bunraku puppeteers usually wear black outfits and hoods so as not to distract from their puppets. When he first made an appearance, Kankurō sported a triangular face-paint design. He also wears gloves and carries his puppets on his back.

Naruto release killer intent glaring at the two sand ninjas "I suggest you listen to your friend. That boy your threatening to hit is the Hokage's grandson now I know before you join the chunnin exam you want to be eliminated for attacking a citizen especially if that citizen is from the Sabutobi clan. But of course I can kill you and eliminating the competition." threaten Naruto he then raises his hand and extends two fingers pointing it at Kankoru's head both Suna ninja noticing the blonde is channeling wind chakra into his arm.

This caught Kankoru off guard not knowing the blonde is a wind user he then grits his teeth in frustration full well knowing he couldn't win against a wind user. Temari narrows her eyes at Naruto "he's cute but to also have wind affinity is rare in Konoha." thought Temari she then bows her head to naruto hoping not to kill her brother "I'm very sorry of my brother's action". said Temari she then looks over to Kankoru "hurry and drop him baka!" whispered Temari Kankoru drops Konohamaru. Kononhamaru runs over to Naruto hiding behind his leg.

Naruto lowers his arm canceling the wind chakra "Uchiha you and the other person glaring at me can come out now." said Naruto Sasuke drops down giving his hmh sound while the a red head person drops down. This caught everyone by surprise but especially caught Sasuke by surprise since he didn't sense the redhead this also, caused the self proclaim prodigy to seethe in jealously at not being able to sense the red head when Naruto who he believes is a loser.

Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrow. He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes his. Gaara has the kanji for "love" **(愛, _ai_** ) on the left side of his forehead, Gaara wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

"G-Gaara" exclaimed Kankuro staring in shock with his widen eyes focus on the the confirmed Gaara, Gaara glares coldly at Kankuro "Kankoru shut up your a disgrace to our village. He then turn his attention to Naaruto glaring at him but Naruto doesn't back down glaring at him with both releasing killer intent. Behind Naruto is an after imagine of an Orange snarling fox and behind Gaara is an red snarling raccoon-dog "what's your name?" asked Gaara looking towards Naruto.

Naruto crosses his arm staring into the redhead's eyes "mmh he's a jinchuriki Kyuubi do you know which one?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi growls " **That must be that idiot Shikaku! Naruto watch out for he's a dangerous one he seems like the only person that give you a challenge."** said Kyuubi informing his Jinchurki.

Naruto mentally nods his head "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?" asked Naruto.

Gaara stares into Naruto's eyes he then narrow his eyes "my Name is Gaara of the Sand. I look forward into killing you!" said Gaara in a cold dark tone.

Naruto just gives a half smirk "I can't wait Gaara I look forward to fighting you." said Naruto.

"Hey wait a minute what are you suna ninjas doing here in Konoha!" exclaimed Sakura she then backs away as Gaara glares at her causing Sakura to shrink back.

Sasuke then steps forward "wait don't you want yo know my name?" asked Sasuke arrogantly having a smug like believing Gaara would want to know who he is.

Gaara just glared at him "no." said Gaara he then goes off leaving the Konoha ninjas behind "Kankrou, Temari let's go!" ordered Gaara both sand ninja and hurried up.

Naruto smirks at the sand ninjas "this chunnin exam might exactly be fun." said Naruto he then waves off Konohamaru, Udo, and Moegi. He turn his head seeing neither Sasuke or Sakura following him Naruto then groans in annoyance "Sakura, Uchiha-teme hurry the fuck up!" growled Naruto not even paying attention to either their glares at the back of his head why should he he's use to the villagers glaring at him.

"Dope you don't ordered an Uchiha!" yelled glaring at Naruto.

"Aye who the hell do you think you ordering Sasuke-kun and I you baka!" yelled Sakura but to her frustration Naruto ignores them both he then sighs "damn those two are so annoying" thought Naruto, once they make it to the academy they see their sensei Kakashi giving them an eye-smile.

"I'm glad you three came " said Kakashi.

Naruto just stares at Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke look confuse "what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"It means that if one of you chose to not precipitate in the chunnin exam none of you will be able to take the chunnin exam." said Kakashi upon seeing their shocked face besides Naruto since Naruto figure this out "the reason I didn't tell you was so, none of you felt force. Now, just head upstairs your one next closer to excelling in rank." said Kakashi he then shunship away.

"Well that's go we aren't going to become chunnin when standing around." said Naruto going upstairs both Sakura and Sasuke follow behind them.

* * *

 _ **Snake Empire Poll**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock - 23**_

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 25**_

 _ **Menma x Viola - 25**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 23**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko - 23**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now let's continue with Fox of Trials what will happen in this story and how will a more skilled Naruto effect the chunnin exam. Again I'm really excited how the Snake Empire poll is going now there's only two left who will win and who else will be in Naruto's crew and would u like to see Naruko fight Sanji even though it wouldn't be a fight since Sanji won't fight. Viola is out of the poll the two that are left standing is Bonney and Hancock now next Friday I shall eliminate the loser and we shall see who Menma ends up with. When the Snake Empire poll is over i shall put up the Soul and Mind of Mind Poll._

 _ **A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _After Foxe of Trials I'll be updating The Three Kings then_ _two sides of a coin_ _and after that Cunning of a fox, Soul and Mind of Pain and Tides of Hardship._

* * *

As Team 7 enters the room they see two chunnin stopping a girl with twin Chinese buns, a Hyuga , and a kid wearing a green tracksuit with possibility the thickest brushes eyebrows ever. Sasuke and Sakura can't help themselves but to stare the gennin's eyebrows while Naruto turns his head seeing a boy with shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows; his hair is now in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, covering a set of stitches on his hands that were caused by his rigorous training.

Next to the boy is another boy who's obviously a Hyuga who has fair skin and long black hair, which the anime usually depicted as dark brown. When his Byakugan was not active he has featureless white eyes; the anime gave them a slight lavender tint. He wesrs a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face, both of which hide his Hyūga main family's juinjutsu.

Next to them is a girl, she has black hair and grey eyes, both of which are depicted as dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the team mostly at Neji and Lee "hmm, no doubt the one in the jumpsuit is trained by Might Guy and from what I've heard Might Guy is one of the physical strongest people who don't use chakra to increase his own strength this might be interesting. " thought Naruto just Naruto continues walking ignoring the young kunoichi about letting her team up.

But sadly his teammate choose to do something stupid. "Hey drop this Genjutsu and let us past!" yelled Sasuke with his Sharingan activated Sakura nods her head agreeing with Sasuke.

Naruto sighs to himself "come on Naruto calm down don't make a bigger scene and have a bigger target on you this is the time to finally stop holding back. " thought Naruto with a tic mark he then turns toward his teammates "Uchiha, Haruno hurry up. " said Naruto he then walks toward ignoring the glare Sakura and Sasuke is shooting at them. Naruto remembered when Anko had taught him genjutsu and how to break it which she literally beat each lesson in his head.

 **Flashback - Five Years Ago**

A seven year old sits crossed leg in front of Anko while Naruto would be excited to learn something new from his crush/ sensei "so what we gonna learn today some new jutsus, how to learn rescue princesses, or to shoot fire out of their eyes! " yelled an excited Naruto Anko then smacks Naruto on top of his head with a chop.

Naruto yells in pain at feeling the snake summoner karate chop the top of his head. Naruto looks up Anko with his bright blue eyes "ow, that hurt Anko-sensei! " yelled Naruto.

Anko then smacks him on the back of the head causing Naruto to fall on the ground landing face first "I thought I told you gakis stop fucking yelling! I'm right in front of you god dammit! " glared Anko narrowing her brown eyes at his blue eyes. Seeing him nod she continues to tell her student about what they will learn. "okay gaki today we are gonna learn genjutsu. " said Anko.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her "what's genjutsu again? " asked Naruto with his head tilted making the blonde look like a curious fox.

Anko sighs at this she didn't know why but she excepted him to say something like this since like most children in the academy he wanted to know how to blow shit up. Anko then massages the temple of her forehead she can almost see a headache coming she then looks down to her student " alright gaki genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing, by feeding the victim illusive suggestions.

Most genjutsu is performed visually, requiring the target make eye contact with the caster. Other methods include integration with nature transformation, as shown with Water and Lightning Release, and ingesting special pills that activate when the target sleeps. Audible genjutsu is deemed the most dangerous because the user can trap victims from long distances.

Despite its usefulness, genjutsu is rarely employed, most shinobi preferring the real, tangible effects of ninjutsu and taijutsu over the imagined effects of genjutsu. The difficulty of performing genjutsu in the first place presents an additional barrier to its use: genjutsu require precise chakra control in order to manipulate the target's senses and advanced intelligence to make the illusion convincing, prerequisites that even someone even those who are a skilled ninja . Some, however, are able to specialise in genjutsu, like my best friend Kurenai Yūhi being regarded as one of Konoha's experts in the field and members of the Uchiha clan being particularly feared because of their Sharingan's generic genjutsu.

Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff. But sadly for someone like you Naruto will never be able to learn it due to your level of intelligence and you have way too much chakra and as I said you need a good chakra control and you just don't have that control. " said Anko in a lecture tone.

Naruto gains a tick mark on his head at someone insulting his intelligence he may not be the smartest person in the academy but he didn't like people insulting his intelligence sensei or friend. Naruto glares up at Anko "aye are you saying i'm too stupid to create genjutsu! " yelled Naruto sadly for our blonde he has yet learn not to be a loud mouth brat which had him smack down on the floor with a large anime lump on the head with steam coming out from his head.

Anko with her fist raised glares at Naruto with a giant tic mark on the side of the head "aye you hit me that hurt Anko-sensei! " said Naruto he almost yelled again but the harden glare from Anko and her raising her hand stop him.

She smiles at this "good he's finally learning something." thought Anko. Anko then looks towards Naruto "do you even know why I hit you? " asked Anko Naruto shook his head negatively Anko sighs at this she then looks into his eyes "the reason why I hit you isn't because you're annoying or an idiot if that's what you're thinking. I hit you because being as loud as you are isn't nessassry especially when you're in front of someone why don't you try not yelling and Naruto I know your only loud to gain attention but you're going about it the wrong way. If you truly wish to gain someone's attention don't me so loud just try to be yourself without the yelling and I'm trying to get that obnoxious out of you and turn you into a true shinobi and if you really want the recognition of the people of the village show them you aren't some annoying kid instead show them that you are Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of Konoha. " said Anko looking down at the blondes widen eyes.

After a minute or two she continues with her lecture "while you might not be able to learn how to cast genjutsu I can teach you how to break them. I can even teach you how to break strong genjutsu from someone like Itachi Uchiha. " grinned Anko

 **Flashback End**

Back with the other team the bowl cut boy is staring at Team 7 or more pacifically Sasuke and Naruto the Hyuga looks towards "Lee come on or we will be late. " said the Hyuga trying to get his teammate's attention.

Lee looks towards his teammate "don't worry Neji I just need to check something. " said Lee walking away from his team.

The bun haired girl sighs at her friend "he's going to do something stupid isn't he Neji-kun? " asked Chinese inspired kunoichi.

Neji sighs "Tenten let's go as for Lee it is merely his fate." said Neji walking away with a sighing Tenten following behind Neji grumbling about her fate obsessed teammate.

 **With The Jounin**

In another room each of gennin each watched each of their students pass the first test with pride well they were dissapointed at Kakashi's student for blurting out the first stage of the chunnin exam. Asuma grins with his little cigarette in his mouth "well it seems like your team has finally made it huh? " asked Asuma as he smirks at his jounin collage, while Kurenai glares at his cigarette.

Kakashi gives Asuma a lazy eye smile "yeah it seems so Asuma this chunnin exam. " said Kakashi in a lazy tone Asuma nods with Kakashi.

"That may be true but your student Sasuke had ruin the first part of the test for people who aren't even ready for Chunnin Exam. " said Kurenai in a stern tone.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head nervously "Sasuke just...has rough edges. " said a nervous Kakashi.

Asuma snickered at former Anbu member "ahaha, I'll say. But what about the blonde one Naruto Uzumaki I heard he use to be a loud mouth so, what happened to him to change him I mean he seems different I excepted him to start yelling or something? " asked Asuma blowing smoke from his mouth.

Kakashi sighs at the mention when he first became the sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, he had excepted Naruto to be a loud mouth knucklehead but when he first met his team Naruto had just told him.

 **Flashback**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Jounin in front of him he'd remember Anko telling him Kakashi was lazy but what Anko didn't tell him was that his new sensei is incredibly late and possibly the worst liar in the whole world. He had honestly never heard of any told him such a stupid lie he even wondered how this Jounin is even a jounin with being extremely late he wouldn't be surprised if he missed his own funeral.

Kakashi feels uncomfortable at the glare from the blonde haired gennin "are you sure you're a jounin?" asked Naruto with his voice laced with suspicion.

Kakashi blinks his sole eye at not excepting the response from the blonde jinchuriki of all thins he was excepting the blonde to yell "liar" just like the pink haired kunoichi " of course I am. Why do you ask? " said Kakashi looking towards Naruto.

"Simple because you are extremely late and I thought a jounin like yourself wouldn't make your students wait. " said Naruto with his arms crossed glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously not sure how to respond after all this Naruto Uzumaki hasn't one he excepted "but I already told you why I was late. " said Kakashi.

Naruto's glare intensified almost reminding Kakashi of his blonde blue eyed sensei "I don't care about your pathetic attempts to lie to us if you aren't even capable of being on team to meet us then, how can we except you to be on time for mission. I mean if you truly wanted to train us you wanted to train us then at least meet us at the correct time if not then why are you here. I got important things to do and one of them isn't waiting hours on ends for a late sensei like yourself now let me make myself clear I don't care why you're so late and don't want to hear it all I except from you is to train us and make it so each of our own ambitions can be achieved got it Hatake-sensei. " said Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

Kurenai also looked inetrest from what she heard from Kiba Naruto was an idiot and dead last but from Hinata she'd heard he was very smart and skilled and her quite student Shino stated Naruto has improved over the years. So it was actually hard to decide who was right she had heard the blonde jinchuriki had been trained by her best friend Anko Mitarashi when Anko told her that she was afraid she'll turn him into Dango loving person like Anko but she just didn't know which was true about their jinchuriki. She turned her head towards Kakashi I'm also curious I've heard so many things about your student Kakashi. " said Kurenai staring into his black eye with her own red eyes.

Kakashi sighs at this the subject of Naruto Uzumaki was also a difficult he knew the blonde didn't respect him since he stopped calling him sensei within the second week while Naruto wasn't a brooding boy obsessed with vengeance and thankfully he wasn't a fanboy. The best he could say about Naruto was a person who wished to be hokage and was serious about being a shinobi. "Naruto is...unique in his own way. " said Kakashi not sure how to explain Naruto's attitude.

They then heard snickering they turn around seeing Anko Mitarashi laughing "Anko-chan you were his first sensei can you tell us how he changed exactly? " asked Kurenai looking at her best friend.

"Nope what's the fun in that! " laughed Anko causing each jounin to sigh in disappointment.

 **With Team 7**

They had just met Rock Lee who's a dead last and who's dream is to prove with hard work one can become splendid ninja. He had also attempted to ask Sakura on a date but turned him down because she finds him weird he then ask Sasuke to fight him and wishes to prove himself by fighting Sasuke Uchiha but Naruto places his hand on Lee's shoulder. "I have heard of you are also a dead last Naruto Uzumaki is the correct? " asked Lee looking at Lee.

Naruto growls at the mention of dead last he never understood what's the purpose for dead last, kunoichi of the year, or shinobi of the year he found all those titles completely useless in the field of being a shinobi he also found the idea of prodigies stupid all he saw it as another stupid title "yes under the academy records but as you can see i'm here and I have to admit as enjoyable as seeing you fight Uchiha, don't you think it would be better than fighting in front of a bunch of people ? And I'm sure both of our sensei's wouldn't be proud of us fighting before we even entered the chunnin exam don't you think? " said Naruto he then smirks at Lee ignoring the thankful expression of Sakura and Sasuke's usually stoick face "and besides Lee I'm sure your teammates are waiting for you." stated Naruto.

Lee bows his head in embarrassment he understood what Naruto was saying is true. No matter how much he wanted to test himself against Sasuke Uchiha or the blonde in front of him who has caught his attention. "I understand Naruto-kun and I apologize for my unyouthfulness." said Lee raises his head and looks towards Sasuke " I am sorry Sasuke-san, no matter how much I wish to fight you I now understand that it is not the time for us to fight Sasuke. I will be leaving my teammates Neji and Tenten are waiting for me. " said Lee jutsu as he gets ready to leave Team 7 a huge cloud explodes once it clears an older who wears exactly what Lee wears and the jounin vest the man is standing on a red turtle.

The man appears to be in a weird stance this man is Might Guy Sensei of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten "holy shit look at his eyebrows! " exclaimed Sakura but Sasuke and Naruto ignore her but couldn't help but to agree seeing he has even thicker eyebrows.

The Jounin ignores her and grins at Lee "Lee have just witnessed your talk with this youthful gennin and I'm proud at what he said I see Kakashi's hipness has transferred into him. " said the jounin grinning at the four children.

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked at finding out the strange jounin in front of them "wait you know Kakashi-sensei? " asked a surprised Sakura.

Might Guy nods his head and grins down at her "why of course I know of Kakashi after we are eternal rival with Kakashi having 50 wins while I had 49 wins I can the three of you are quite the splendid youthful ninjas, but it's time for us to go students of Kakashi I wish you well in the chunnin Exam. " grinned Guy shooting each of gennin with his famous or in some cases infamous "Good Guy Pose" they were then blinded by the sparkle within his teeth he and Lee then shunshin away leaving deadpan Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura not exactly sure how a man so energetic could be rivals with their lazy sensei, it also didn't help that the man was overly excited.

Each of the children had a large sweatshop Sakura then looks between her teammates "so...um...I guess we should move on, don't you think Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Asked Sakura both boys nods their head they walk into the last door they are meet with gennin from all over the nation but Team 7 is then hit with a small amount of killer intent .

Naruto sighs at this "this is nothing compared to what Anko and Kyuubi made me handle then again these are a bunch of gennin and comparing their killer intent to even a low level jounin isn't even fair isn't actually really fair but still this." Thought Naruto he looks around seeing the Suna Team and Team Guy's Team just as his he was about to search for anymore threats he sees a blonde and purple object flew right past him slamming into Sasuke.

Naruto ignores what slam into Sasuke already knowing who slammed into the Uchiha Ino Yamanaka Naruto then decides to do the smart thing and don't involve himself with the childish banter between his teammate Sakura and Ino. Naruto could even feel the glare that's send his way "do they even notice the attention they are sending us I swear I don't even know how these two are even alive." thought Naruto with a sweat drop at the scene of the two fighting over the Uchiha.

The Lazy Shinobi Shikamaru walks up to Naruto gives loud sigh "I see your still troublesome as usual." Said Shikarmaru.

Naruto snickers at Shikarmaru out all the people at the academy he truly enjoyed Shikrmaru's friendship mostly because he never called him dope, loser, dead last, and it also help that unlike everyone who avoided him like the plague Shikarmaru, Choji, and Shino, he wasn't friends with Kiba due to him finding Kiba horribly annoyingand with an ego almost as large as Sasuke. Shikarmaru isn't just one of his first friends but his best friend.

Naruto then turns towards Shikarmaru "ehehe, Shikarmaru I'm not as nearly as troublesome as Haruno or Yamanaka. " Grinned Naruto.

Shikarmaru just shrugged his shoulders "ugh I can tell this is going to be a drag." Sighed Shikarmaru rubbing the back of his head.

The two then hear chomping they turn they head seeing Choji eating chips "come on Shikarmaru don't be like that ." Said Choji he then turns towards Naruto "hey Naruto how you doing?" Asked Choji looking at the blonde gennin.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders"good just make sure you two don't-. Yahoo it's looks like everyone here!" Yelled Kiba.

Naruto then gain a deadpanned expression " draw attention to yourselves like Kiba had just did." Said Naruto he then narrows his eyes looking around seeing everyone glaring at them both Shikarmaru and Choji follow his eyes seeing they are being glared at so Naruto, Shikarmaru, Choji, and the quite Shino walk away from the group hoping to draw the attention away from themselves.

"Hello Naruto it is good to see you my friend." Said Shino in a cold neutral tone.

Naruto smirked at Shino "hey Shino nice to see you have you infused your own element nature with your bugs?" Asked Naruto Shino nods his head Naruto smirks at this.

Kiba all the konoha gennin turns his head looking at Naruto, Shikarmaru, Choji, and Shino while the other gennin wondering why they are standing far away from them Hinata blushes at Naruto. "Aye Why are you guys over there!" Yelled Kiba drawing even more attention towards them.

"We are here why because Kiba you have drawn too much attention to ourselves." said Shino finding the insect on his finger more interesting than his loud teammate.

Just before Kiba can tell again a man with onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he normally keeps in a ponytail. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses, given to him by Nonō. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. He wears also dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand and a blue forehead protector, walks up to him "what your friend means is you're drawing too much attention to yourselves this is obviously your first one while this is everyone else's second or third time and being as loud as you are isn't good." Said the man the gennin look around seeing everyone glaring at them.

Ino turns towards Kabuto "hwy who the hell are you!" demanded Ino.

Kabuto waves his hand in front of him "hey no need to be alarm my name is Kabuto I'm on your side as you see there's people from almost every nation except for Kumo and Iwa but these exams are extremely difficult I myself had to retake them." Said Kabuto.

Naruto narrows his eyes at him "he smells like snakes and there's only a few people who actually smell like snakes Anko, Orochimaru, and myself. What do you think Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto.

The bijuu opened its crimson eyes growling " **this boy does smell like snake, he also smells of death and decay I also sense he's hiding something. Be wary of him Naruto he may be an enemy and ally of that bastard Orochimaru**." Said Kyuubi.

Naruto nods his head "yeah I can tell he's way much stronger than he appears I must inform a jounin or chunnin but not here ." Said Naruto through his mental link Kyuubi nods his head agreeing with Naruto.

Sakura then looks towards Kabuto "how many times have you retook them?" asked Sakura wishing to know how hard these test are exactly.

Kabuto then smiles at the bubblegum haired child "I have took these exams eight times." Said Kabuto shocking everyone except Naruto who doesn't trust this Kabuto person he can almost sense the faul chakra from him.

Kiba laughs at this "wow you must suck!" Exclaimed Kiba.

Kabuto ignores the Inuzaka he then pulls out some cards "these are ninja info cards I have collected data around the nation I just pour some chakra and it allows me to view anyone." Said Kabuto giving the gennin a charming smile "is there any one you wish to learn about?" Asked Kabuto.

Naruto and Kyuubi there eyes at this "collecting data on each of the nation shouldn't be possible for a gennin since no village will allow that." Glares Naruto.

The large bijuu growls at this" **y** **our right Naruto it seems like Kabuto is a spy for someone**." Said Kyuubi warning his jailer of Kabuto.

Sasuke steps up "Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki." Said Sasuke.

Kabuto gives a pout "aw you even know their names let's see Rock Lee is his year's dead last. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga who was his year's prodigy his sensei is Might Guy. It seems like he's unable to do ninjutsu and genjutstu and Lee has completed official 38 missions in total: 25 D-rank, 10- before he can finish reading off the card each of his cards were tore to ribbons and he has three slashes across his face he looks seeing Naruto with his hand raised.

Naruto glares at Kabuto and Sasuke " Wind Release : Whirling Sparrow Beak ( **Foton: Uzumaki tori** ) if you truly wish to test yourself against someone don't try to find about their secrets besides those cards would be useless seeing as they don't tell you how strong a person is. Besides you had yourself a target with saying you have cards with other people's information on them." Said Naruto lowering his hand he then walks over to the wall leaning against it.

Everyone sighs at this while others wondering what Naruto just did the sand siblings were surprised except Gaara who just wanted to kill Naruto even more than he originally did "that konoha gennin just use wind jutsu without even a hand sign." Thought a shocked Temari.

Kankuro narrows his eyes at the blonde "damn he's more stronger than i thought I'll have to watch out for this gaki I might have to use Crow." Thought Kankuro narrowing his brown eyes.

Kabuto then coughs in his hand "anyways there are alot of people from different villages like Suna, Kiri, Ame, and even the newest village Oto but no one knows much about it since it's fairly new they don't even know who the leader is - before he could say anything Ibiki steps in the room glaring at everyone.

"I'm Ibiki your protector and your worst fuckin nightmare if make any trouble I'll fail your asses right before you little bitches can even say Sage. Now follow me you shit stains and it's time to weed out the weak of you idiots." Yelled Ibiki they follow the jounin in a room full with desk as everyone sits down "now the second portion in the chunnin exam is a written test!" Yelled Ibiki shocking everyone.

* * *

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock -** **52**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -** **52**

 **(A/N: who would've guess these two being the last ones standing and in a tie )**

 _(I will be adding a few new stories;_

 ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 _While_ _during his training trip Gaara orders Temari to join Naruto and Jiraya on their 3 year training trip. How will Temari life be like with Konoha's super pervert and blonde jinchuriki_

 _Naruto x Temari_

 ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood_**

 _Modern day setting_

 _Most worried about test, future, and dates but not Naruto his worries are him being a father but is this too much for a sixteen year old Naruto_

 _Parent Naruto_

 _ **The Blonde Chief** _

_Naruto in modern world_

 _Naruto is a single parent and also owner of his own restaurant but can Naruto juggle life of a father and a chief of his own restaurant_

 _Naruto x Tenten_

 _ **Hidden in Plane Sight** _

_Naruto x Dc_

 _With a power of a god Naruto could join the Justice league, Justice League Dark, Justice League of America, or just any superhero team but Naruto decides to be a doctor_

 _Juubi Naruto_

 _Parent Naruto)_

 **(A/N: now the next story I'm gonna update is one of my very first stories THE THREE KINGS)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _" Wind Release : Whirling Sparrow Beak ( **Foton: Uzumaki tori** ) if you truly wish to test yourself against someone don't try to find about their secrets besides those cards would be useless seeing as they don't tell you how strong a person is. Besides you made yourself a target with saying you have cards with other people's information on them." Said Naruto lowering his hand he then walks over to the wall leaning against it._

 _Everyone stares in shock at this while others wondering what Naruto just did the sand siblings were surprised except Gaara who just wanted to kill Naruto even more than he originally did "that konoha genin just use wind jutsu without even a hand sign." Thought a shocked Temari._

 _Kankuro narrows his eyes at the blonde "damn he's more stronger than i thought I'll have to watch out for this gaki I might have to use black ant or salamander." Thought Kankuro narrowing his brown eyes at Naruto who's leaning against the wall._

 _Kabuto then coughs in his hand "anyways there are a lot of people from different villages like Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, and even the newest village Otogakure but no one knows much about it since it's fairly new they don't even know who the leader is - before he could say anything else Ibiki steps in the room glaring at everyone._

 _"I'm Ibiki your protector and your worst fuckin nightmare if any of you make any trouble I'll fail your asses right before you little bitches can even say Sage. Now follow me you shit stains and it's time to weed out the weak of you idiots." Yelled Ibiki they follow the jounin in a room full with desk as everyone sits down "now the second portion in the chunnin exam is a written test!" Yelled Ibiki shocking everyone._

 **Recap End**

"What the hell we have to do a writer test that's fucking bull shit!" roared Kiba in anger.

Ibiki glares at Kiba sending killer intent to the dog like child "shut the fuck you or I'll send that little chew toy with you back to the academy." ordered Ibiki with a harden glare making Kiba and Akamaru shiver in fright.

Kankuro shook his head negatively at Kiba "stupid kid going to get himself killed. But I still need to watch out for that blonde Konohagakure genin. " thought Kankuro with a narrowed expression he then turn towards Naruto who has a stoick expression.

Gaara looks at Sasuke, then to Neji, and finally Naruto the suna genin glares at Naruto "I will prove my existence with your blood. " thought Gaara in a dark tone void of any real emotion.

Sakura looks at Naruto with a worried expression mostly due to excepting him to freak out like everyone else in the room but he's only sitting still with an unreadable expression and she has never seen him sit still once but Sakura doesn't pay attention to her teammate since she's always gawking at Sasuke.

Lee stares at Naruto with flames in his eyes "to sit still and be calm while everyone freaks out is truly youthful. I hope I fight you Naruto Uzumaki." thought Lee with a large amouth of excitement.

Tenten who appears to be sitting a few feet away from her green spandex comrade. Tenten shook her head negatively at Lee's excitement "how are you this hyper Lee? The test hasn't even started and he's already on his youthful rant." said Tenten with a sigh.

Shikamaru serves his future opponents he sees a lot of people enraged at Ibiki except for Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. Even with his mass intelligence he still didn't understand the certain change with the knucklehead blonde "I don't understand just yesterday you were an idiot but now your serious this just doesn't add up." thought Shikamaru in confusion.

Kabuto narrows his eyes at the blonde "it seems like Naruto was hiding his true self oh well it matters not you are no threat to Orochimaru-sama or myself. Soon Orochimaru-sama will have a new body and no one will be able to stop him not even that fool of a kage." thought Kabuto in darkness.

"I'll write in on the board but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully. There are many important rules to this first test. The first rule, you guys will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but...the test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But say if you miss three questions...you loose three points and will have 7." said Ibiki as he finished writing on the board.

The young snake summoner narrows his eyes at Ibiki "I see what your doing. This might be interesting." thought Naruto with a hidden smirk.

"The second rule...this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they van hold on to from the initial team of total of 30." stated a stoic Ibiki causing Sakura then slams her head on the desk.

"Wait a second! I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?" questioned Sakura.

Ibiki glares at the pinknette "shut the fuck up! You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen. Okay, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam...anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activates, namely cheating...will have 2 points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. " said Ibiki.

Naruto just stares at the jounin with a blank expression "with this it'll make passing the hard even if you aren't caught cheating." thought Naruto he then senses negative emotion from Kabuto "I must be careful and warn hokage-sama." thought Naruto.

Kotetsu then smirks at the inspiring chunin "we'll have our eyes on you guys." said Kotetsu with a smug grin.

The large jounin then begins to grins at Ibiki "realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. Ad shinobis trying to achieve the level of chunin, be proud ninjas. Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly...will be failed with their two teammates ' said Ibiki shocking everyone.

" Great I can feel negative emotions coming from Haruno and Uchiha tsk, at least I don't have to downgrade my intelligence anymore. But for now I need the two to pass onto the next stage. Don't worry Naruto soon you won't have to deal with these idiots and you can finally quit this pathetic excuse of a team." thought Naruto.

"Okay...the exam will last one hour. Begin!" yelled Ibiki everyone begins their test but most of them are shocked at how difficult the questions are except for intelligent people.

Naruto smirks at the paper "there's no way any of us van answer these questions except for Haruno, Shikamaru, and Kabuto. Even with the studying Anko-chan crammed in my head there's no way I can answer these questions. But these questions aren't genin level questions now they're chunin. It's obvious no normal genin can answer these questions but of course this must be an information gather test so the only way to truly chest is not to get caught." thought Naruto he then looks around and notices people have begin to see the true purpose of the test.

"I may not have a dojutsu like Uchiha or Hinata or the mass intelligence like Haruno but I have fuinjutsu." thought Naruto a small viper comes from his sleeve he then shunshin the snake to the ceiling "Sealing Technique: Awakening of Cursed Eye ( **Fuinjutsu: Norowareta-me no Mezame** )" thought Naruto his once blue eyes turned into a green-yellow serpent-like eyes "and all I have to do is copy the answers from Haruno." thought Naruto.

Hinata turns towards Naruto and is shocked at the changed of his eyes. Hinata knew Naruto has no doujutsu while the serpent eyes are off putting the heiress of the Hyuga Clan is glad Naruto found away to answer the questions "I'll do my best." thought Hinata.

Afrer minutes of the test the genin are being picked out but for the ones that are smart and clever they didn't have to worry about anything except for their teammate to pass the test"No. 102, stand up. You fail." declared a chunin.

"No...damn it!" groaned a Konoha genin.

"Number 23, you failed." said a chunin.

"No!" yelled a genin a chunin proceeds to drag the genin out.

"43 and 27. You fail. " said a chunin.

Kabuto narrows his eyes "that's 13 teams that have failed." thought Kabuto.

A genin from sunagakure rises from his seat "do you have to prove that I cheated 5 times! Are you guys watching all- the genin is then pinned to the wall by a chunin who has his forehead protector around his face.

"Listen, among chunins we are the elite that were assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say that this strength is our proof." said the chunin with a dark smile on his face.

While this is going on Ibiki can be seen watching Gaara and Naruto "hmm, what's those kids up to? Very impressive...both are completely calm during all of this...I heard that blonde kid is some loud, idiotic, knucklehead but it seems like those were rumors this kid has been calm since the test started." thought Ibiki "okay. We will now start the 10th question. Now...before we get to it...I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. I'll now explain...these are...the rules of desperation." said Ibiki.

 **With the jounin**

Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma can be seen sitting around enjoying the free time they have. "Well...it sure is boring without any team. The missions will have to wait." stated Kakashi.

Anko releases a chuckle "don't worry Cyclops you'll be busy soon." said Anko with a cheeky grin.

Kakashi raises his eyebrow at the dango loving woman "why is that?' asked Kakashi.

Anko just grinned causing the three to sigh " I heard that examiner for the first test is Morino Ibiki." said Asuma.

"Not that sadist." said Kakashi with a sigh.

Kurenai shot Kakashi a confused expression "sadist?" repeated Kurenai and the wide grin from Ankio didn't help.

Anko takes a sip from her bottle of Sake "Nai-chan, you're a new jounin so you don't know." trailed Anko.

"Anko-chan who is he?" asked Kurenai.

"He's a pro my dear Nai-chan." stated Anko with a grin.

"A pro? Of what?' asked Kurenai in curiosity.

Anko grins widely making her seem like a predator " torture and integration. " said Anko the snake summoner then goes back to drinking her alcohol unknown to her fellow jounin she gains a serious expression "but not even you will break my shotacon-kun will. Naruto-kun won't let anyone stop him, I can't til I show that Hyuga and ramen girl Naruto-kun is mine and Anko doesn't care what's hers." thought Anko with glee.

 **Chunin Exam**

Ibiki narrows his eyes at the genin "first, for this 10th question...you must decide whether you will take it or not." said Ibiki.

"What the hell does he mean by that? Choose whether to take it?" thought Naruto in suspicion as he stares at Ibiki.

Temari glares daggers at the jounin "CHOOSE! What happens if we choose not to!' roared Temari in anger.

Ibiki eyes become stone cold " if you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero...you fail! Along with your two teammates. " said Ibiki in a cold tone few of the genin glare daggers and yell at Ibiki not even minding his death glare. "If you chose to take it...and answer incorrectly...that person will lose the right to take the Chunin Selection Exam again." roared Ibiki.

"What kind of stupid rule is that! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!' yelled Kiba in rage.

" You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a new way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it...and try again next year. Now let's begin...the 10th question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand once your number is confirmed, leave." said Ibiki one by one genins began to forfeit causing Naruto to narrow his eyes in annoyance Naruto then begins to raise his hand but he quickly punches the desk leaving cracks.

He then glares heatedly at Ibiki "I WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN MY WAY FROM ADVANCING NOT YOU, MY COMRADES, OR THE HOKAGE! I'LL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE NO MATTER AND I'VE COME TO FAR TO STOP KNOW YOU BASTARD! NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME! YA' KNOW! " roared Naruto in declaration.

Ibiki stares down at Naruto with his cold stone eyes "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." said Ibiki.

Naruto's icy blue eyes met Ibiki "I follow my own path... That's my ninja way." said Naruto in a cold tone.

"There's no doubt this kid is trained by Anko he has the same cold look she gets when she's serious about something...78 left...more than I expected...stretching this any longer won't make any difference." Thought Ibiki "good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test! " said Ibiki leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Wait...what do you mean? We already pass? What about the womanhood 10th question?' asked Sakura.

Ibiki shifts from cold expression to a grinning one " there never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question. " grinned Ibiki.

"What the hell! Then what were the first nine questions for! They were pointless then!" roared Ino.

The large jounin shook his head negatively "they were not pointless...they had already served their intended purpose. That purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability." said Ibiki with a smile.

The platinum blonde eyebrow begins to twitch "he's suddenly changed personalities" thought Ino with a sweat drop.

"Information gathering." said Tenten with a puzzled expression.

"Success on this test is based on the whole team doing well first ,as the rules explained mess things up for their teammates. This put pressure on each member not to...but the questions on this test were not the types a mere genin could answer. Because of that I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion...that to score points...I'll have to cheat." said Ibiki.

"So, I was write to pass the test we had to cheat." thought Naruto as he listens to people talking how hard it was finding out.

"As cheating targets, we had two or so chunus who kmew all the answers mixed into the crowd. To help you guys out. But those that cheat poorly...fail, of course." said Ibiki he then removes his bandana forehead protector revealing his scared bald head.

He then gives them a cold stare "because..at times, information is more important than life..and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it." said Ibiki.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Ibiki "those burns, screw holes, and scars are the affect of torture." thought Naruto.

"Ibiki then puts his forehead protector back on " if the enemy or 3rd party notices you...there is no guarantee the info will be accurate...I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands...can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. The clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities. " said Ibiki with eye closed smile.

Temari sigha "but..I don't understand the final test." said Temari.

"But...question 10...is the true purpose of the test." stated Ibiki.

Tenten looks at Ibiki with a giant sweat drop "what do you mean?" asked Tenten.

Ibiki chuckles to himself "let me explain...the 10th question...the 'take it or not take it' decision...obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the later fail along with teammates. Those who choose to take it...could losevthe chance to take the test again...a true lead of faith. Now about these two choices...say you guys become chunins, your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities, etc. is unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now do you accept, or not accept? Because you don't want to die...because you don't want your comrades hurt...can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no! " said Ibiki.

His expression then becomes cold as ice as he stares down at the genin "no matter what the danger there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship. This is the ability needed to become a chunin captain. Those who choose to take it...answer the tough 10th question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You made it through the entrance. The first test of the Chunin Selection Exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck." said Ibiki but before any of them can even cheer in happiness something crashes through the glass.

Naruto smirks "you always did love making a big entrance." thought Naruto as he watched Anko come out from the banter.

Anko glares daggers at the chunin she then gives Naruto a true smile fill with love she then turns back to everyone "Alright brats! This is no time to be celebration. I am the examiner for the second test. Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!" yelled Anko.

"Bad timing." stated Ibiki.

Causing Anko to blush in embarrassment she then turn towards Ibiki '78! Ibiki! You left 26 teams? The test was too easy this time!" barked Anko.

"This time...there are a lot of outstanding ones." chuckled Ibiki.

"Bah, that's fine, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Ahh, I'm getting excited I'll explain everything once we're changed places, follow me." said Anko all the genin follow after Anko.

As Ibiki picks up the papers he reads Naruto's 'check the back' Ibiki turns the paper over 'Ibiki that Kabuto guy smells like snakes not only that he's suppressing too much chakra for a genin' Ibiki narrows his eyes "I must inform Hokage-sama." said Ibiki.

 **With Anko**

The genin are standing in front of the gates of the Forest of Death the pueplenette smirks at them "welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44. Also known as...the Forest of Death. " said Anko she then turn towards Naruto "asked Naruto-kun he knows how dangerous it is." said Anko shocking the genin of Konoha that Naruto had been here.

"N-Naruto-kun." muttered Hinata.

Sasuke stares at Naruto with a shock expression "what he's been here before." thought Sasuke in shock.

Sakura stares at Naruto with a shocked expression "why would he go to this place." thought Sakura as she stares at the stoic Uzumaki.

Anko then walks up to Naruto and stares at him she grins at him causing everyone what's up with the examiner. Anko lifts Naruto up in the air but instead of harming Naruto like everyone excepted she smashed her lips against his own Anko moans into the kiss Naruto wraps his arms around her waist causing Anko to moan into the kiss she then puts him back on the ground leaving Naruto with a daze look Anko turns towards the genin and grins at them but more so at Hinata "he's mine." said Anko.

"What." said a shocked Sakura.

Kiba looks at the scene with shock "the!" exclaimed the dog using shinobi.

"Hell!" roared Ino in disbelief, Hinata then lose her balance but thankfully Ino caught the female Hyuga.

Kiba then points his finger at Anko in an accusing manner "what the hell is going on! Why the hell did you kiss that dope!" yelled Kiba.

Anko pulls out a kunai and throws it at Kiba. The Inuzuka is left shocked as his ear begins to bleed the purplenette then gives him a deadly glare feel with an icy look "it's not nice to point and Naru-kun here is my shota boyfriend. That won't be a problem right?" asked Anko.

Kiba viciously shook his head negatively "n-n-no not at all." sqeaked Kiba in a frightened tone.

Anko grins at him "that's good to hear if there was I would have string you up by your balls. Now before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out. You must sign these agreement forms there will be death in this one and if I don't have you sign these...it will be my responsibility, hehe." chuckled Anko as she has papers in her hand.

"I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me. Okay! I will now explain the second test. Simply put...you will attempt the ultimate survival first I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around Practice Arena No. 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task using your many weapons and jutsu, you will complete in a scroll battle no rules." said Anko in a dark tone.

"Scroll?" repeated a female genin from Kusagakure.

Anko nods her head "yes, you will fight over these two scrolls the Heaven and Earth. There are 78 people here meaning...28 teams half, 13 will get the Heaven Scroll and the other 13 teams will each get the Earth Scroll. To pass this test your team must make it to the tower...with both scrolls. But there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours, exactly five days." stated Anko grinning like a maniac.

"Five days!" yelled a shocked Ino.

"What about dinner!' roared a frighten Choji.

Naruto scoffed at Choji " tsk, why am I not surprised." thought Naruto with annoyance.

"You're on your own, the forest is filled of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants...and 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther. And the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies. You won't get much sleep so, not only will some fail by losing the scroll...but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule...there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule...you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." explained Anko in her usual tone.

The blonde Uzumaki narrows his eyes at Anko 'I take it if we do open the scroll it won't be any good right?" asked Naruto.

Anko nods her head "that's right, Naruto-kun it would be a petty if someone lose something they are attached to anyways, a chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trust worthiness. That's it for explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll. Then choose a gate to get ready for the start a final word of advice... Don't die!" said Anko with declaration but it was more to Naruto.

"Its about time to exchange for the scrolls." said a chunin.

Naruto gazes at the hut with calculating eyes as he watch Gaara's team enters. "This way no one knows who has which scroll. Not only is everyone an enemy but it's basically a race against time to get the right scroll and to get to the tower. It's time for me to stop holding back no more Naruto the knucklehead ninja no! I'm Naruto of the Snake." thought Naruto with conviction as he grips his Tsurugi.

 **Flashback two Years Ago**

At Training Ground 19 Mirayuki stares at Naruto who has a questionable look on his face this training ground is also known as Waterfall of Battle ( **Batoru no Tak** i) it was a personal training ground created by the late Nodaime Homage Tobirama Senju. Naruto then begins to rub the back of his neck in a nervous manner not even bothered by the dark to teal snake slit eyes staring into his own blue eyes that shine bright as the ocean on a beautiful night "umm, Mirayuki-chan can you repeat that I think I heard you wrong?" asked Naruto in a dumbfounded tone.

Mirayuki shook her head negatively at Naruto **_"no, you heard me correctly Manda-sama has something for you Naruto-kun. I was ordered to inform you_**." said Mirayuki in a polite tone.

Naruto still couldn't believe what's he's hearing from the blue viper sure he had earn Manda's respect but he honestly didn't think the snake boss would give him something the thought of Manda even giving him q gift just...sounded strange and off putting. "Okay, so will Manda-sama come here or will I be going to Ryūchi Cave?" asked Naruto.

Mirayuki flicks its tongue out _**"we will be going to Ryūchi Cave Naruto-kun**_." said Mirayuki before Naruto can say anything he's envelope by a large smoke. The blonde finds himself surrounded by a largecl grass area and snake statues before he can marvel at the sites Manda is front of them.

The two then bows towards him " ** _I've brought Naruto-kun here just has you requested_**." said Mirayuki.

Manda nods his head he turns towards Naruto **"I'm pretty sure why you want to know why I brought you here. I have a gift for you."** said Manda a puff explodes in front of Naruto in front of him is a Tsurugi.

"B-But why give me this Manda-sama. I'm not ungrateful but why give this to me?" asked Naruto.

Manda stares at him with a blank expression " **because you are worthy unlike Orochimaru who has tainted the name of the snakes.** " said Manda.

Naruto smiles at this and grabs the sword "don't worry Manda-sama I won't fail you. I'll bring respect back to the Snake Clan dattebayo!" yelled Naruto with conviction.

 **Flashback End**

The 30 minute timer goes off " the second test of the chunin exam...now begins!" roared Anko each team rushes through their respected gate.

Naruto turn towards Sakura and Sasuke and gives them a harden glare "from here you two will do what I say if you wish to survive this place." said Naruto in a stoic tone.

Sakura glares at Naruto "why should we do what you say baka! Saauke-kun is the leader when Kakashi-sensei isn't here!" said Sakura in a loud tone nearly yelling.

Naruto's eyes shifts to her he then backhands slap her in the face causing her to hit the grand hard "with your deluded obsession over the Uchiha you seem to forget that Anko said I've been here before." stated Naruto in a tone of confidence.

Sasuke glares at Naruto "I still don't see why we should listen to you done while I'm an elite!" stated Sasuke in arrogance at which Naruto snarls at.

The blonde then raises an eyebrow at him "oh really, you know there is a team heading in out direction already." said Naruto with a mock tone.

This had left the Uchiha shocked "wait! Wh-what!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Naruto then begins to walk away not even glancing at his shocked teammates "I'm a sensor type. Now let's move." said Naruto as he begins to run through the forest.

Sasuke and Sakura follows after Naruto "and what are we doing running away." snarled Sasuke.

Naruto ignores the insult which wasn't really that difficult since he's been ignoring every insult his classmates have ever made towards him. The only difference this time is that he doesn't have to act like an idiot anymore"I already set traps up before I sent a clone in here earlier. I knew people would go after us because of you Uchiha and they see me as an unknown and as for you Sakura your so weak that they wouldn't even bothered with." said Naruto in a cold tone not even caring how hurt Sakura is.

" **Who do you think will try to go after you Naruto**?" asked Kyuubi.

"Obviously that Kiri team they were basically glaring at us no doubt they see us as an easy target. I'm just wondering about that Kabuto." thought Naruto in concern.

Kyuubi nods his head " **that boy not only smelled like snakes and blood but chakra at least jounin level you must watch out Naruto.** " said Kyuubi.

Naruto mentally nods his head in agreement "if I do have to fight someone who's higher than chunin level I'll have use that jutsu." thought Naruto as he narrows his eyes in worried and suspension he then allows a smiro to graze his face "someone activated my trap Uzumaki Technique: Predator Hidden Trigram ( **Uzumaki Gijutsu: Hoshoku-sha Kakushi Torigouramu** )." thought Naruto he then formed the boar sign and a boom went off.

Sakura turns towards where she heard the audible boom "what the hell was that!" exclaimed Sakura.

"My trap." said Naruto in a flat, after picking up the speed they see multiple trees blown away and the very ground caved. Basically the who area look like a small battlefield but what really shocked them was a team of Kiri team layer dead with them bleeding out.

One of the Kiri members released a gasp of pain Naruto jumps down and digs into each other's pocket and he smiles as he finds that they have an Earth scroll "d-damn you...Konoha...scum!" spat the Kiri member with his mask leaking blood.

"It's your fault. But this is the way of a ninja...maybe if you weren't leaking killer intent at my team you wouldn't be dying right now." said Naruto in an emotionless tone.

"Fuc-Aaah!" screamed the Kiri as Naruto stabs him in the heart with his tanto "trash will always be trash." said Naruto Sakura and Sasuke could only watch in shock as their teammate had killed someone without remorse while to Sakura it was Naruto killing in cold blood but to Sasuke it almost felt like watching Itachi kill his fellow clansmen but Sakura and Sasuke knew this isn't the same Naruto they knew no this is someone who is willing to kill.

Sakura shift her shoulders nervously as she watches Naruto wipe the blood off "s-so, what...now Naruto?" asked a fearful Sakura.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating High School Life of Fatherhood next, then Grandson of Blood Bender, after that I'll update Heir of Gorgon and then Twins of Space I also will do The First Warlock and I'll do Beyond The Stars)_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 28**

 **Menma x Annie - 25**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 21**


	4. A Deadly Encounter

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Naruto mentally nods his head in agreement "if I do have to fight someone who's higher than chunin level I'll have use that jutsu." thought Naruto as he narrows his eyes in worried and suspension he then allows a smiro to graze his face "someone activated my trap Uzumaki Technique: Predator Hidden Trigram ( **Uzumaki Gijutsu: Hoshoku-sha Kakushi Torigouramu** )." thought Naruto he then formed the boar sign and a boom went off._

 _Sakura turns towards where she heard the audible boom "what the hell was that!" exclaimed Sakura._

 _"My trap." said Naruto in a flat, after picking up the speed they see multiple trees blown away and the very ground caved. Basically the who area look like a small battlefield but what really shocked them was a team of Kiri team layer dead with them bleeding out._

 _One of the Kiri members released a gasp of pain Naruto jumps down and digs into each other's pocket and he smiles as he finds that they have an Earth scroll "d-damn you...Konoha...scum!" spat the Kiri member with his mask leaking blood._

 _"It's your fault. But this is the way of a ninja...maybe if you weren't leaking killer intent at my team you wouldn't be dying right now." said Naruto in an emotionless tone._

 _"Fuc-Aaah!" screamed the Kiri as Naruto stabs him in the heart with his tanto "trash will always be trash." said Naruto Sakura and Sasuke could only watch in shock as their teammate had killed someone without remorse while to Sakura it was Naruto killing in cold blood but to Sasuke it almost felt like watching Itachi kill his fellow clansmen but Sakura and Sasuke knew this isn't the same Naruto they knew no this is someone who is willing to kill._

 _Sakura shift her shoulders nervously as she watches Naruto wipe the blood off "s-so, what...now Naruto?" asked a fearful Sakura._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Naruto then throws the Earth scroll to her Sakura who's caught by surprise catches the scroll "you'll carry the Earth Scroll while I'll carry the Heaven scroll they'll wouldn't except us to have both scrolls already you are the weakest in our group and they'll most likely not see me as much as a threat we'll use that to our advantage with us being new to the chunin exams other seasonal teams won't take us seriously and that'll be our chance to not only eliminate some of the competition but that will give us an extra scroll. " said Naruto who seals the the heaven scroll in his arm.

Sakura looked saddened at hearing Naruto say such something so cruel she wanted to tell him it isn't true but deep down she knew it was true after all she wasn't that great of help during the Wave mission Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were the ones who did everything. Sasuke then turned towards Naruto "wait if we have scroll why would we need another one? " question Sasuke he didn't understand why they would stay in the forest if they'd already had the scroll they needed.

Naruto grins at the Uchiha "simple if we run into a stronger we'll have an extra scroll and we won't need to search for another scroll. But there's no doubt Gaara and his team will most likely be the first." stated Naruto he knew Gaara was one of the strongest people in the chunin exams other than Kabuto who's chakra was for too much to be a genin if he had to guess then Kabuto was a jounin but with Kabuto having the scent of snakes didn't sit well with Naruto.

Sakura then looked at Naruto with a confused expression "why would they be first to get the scroll they needed?" asked Sakura while the redhead on their team was intimidating she still didn't quite understand.

"Simple Gaara is extremely strong but he's the son of Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage so it's only safe to assume his siblings are strong too. Now let's move the sooner we leave the sooner I can become a chunin. " said Naruto he then creates a vast amount of clones and orders them to head in a different direction he, Sasuke, and Sakura then takes to the trees.

Sasuke would then narrowed his eyes at Naruto "what makes you so confident I'm obviously going to become a chunin. " said Sasuke in an arrogant tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes "yeah, that isn't going to happen you obviously aren't chunin material and I can't wait to get away from you and Haruno you two are so damn annoying. Especially your superior attitude just because you have that pathetic sharingan doesn't make you special." insulted Naruto.

Sasuke glares at Naruto "what did you say! Don't you dare insult the Uchiha Clan. " snarled Sasuke with his Sharingan spinning.

Naruto just scoffed at the Uchiha he then slams Sasuke into the tree he then increased the hold he has on his throat "it's barely a clan with two people and listen here Uchiha we are not friends, nor are we rivals I hate you the both of you the only reason I don't leave the two of dead. Is because I need you both alive but as soon as we pased this chunin exams I'll consider you two as useless dead weight now we have to move it's not smart to stand around here there can be animals lurking around." said Naruto he drops Sasuke allowing the Uchiha to remain his breathing.

They then keep moving with Sasuke and Sakura following behind Naruto Sakura gained a sad expression "I've never heard him say something so cruel. What has happened to him just yesterday he was acting like his knucklehead self but he changed so fast this doesn't make sense and what hell was with him and that one teacher? I mean they kissed this is so confusing and when did he start becoming intelligent?" thought a confused Sakura who was beginning to miss the knuckleheaded Naruto but unfortunately, for Team 7 or Konohagakure they'll never see the idiotic Naruto.

"Just what the hell is happening Naruto could've never beaten me in the pass but he just effortlessly handled me with no problem what do ever. Wait has Naruto been this way from the start if so why hide such skill. " thought Sasuke who always believed he was the strongest among his class.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he senses the chakra of the Takigakure ninjas "and they're only about five kilometers from here good they shouldn't be too far but I still have to worry about those Sunagakure, Otogakure, and that Kabuto person they are far too dangerous especially that Kabuto person there's no way he's a genin his chakra extends that of a genin. " thought Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

Kyuubi grumbled from within his cage " **remember Naruto you must be careful around that Kabuto person he can be trouble also if you were to fight there's no telling what he's capable of.** " said Kyuubi the foxes eyes then narrowed " **watch out! Something is coming your way!** " warned Kyuubi Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura comes to a halt their eyes widened as a huge wind picks.

Naruto grits his teeth in frustration "where the hell did this wind came from!" growled his eyes widened in surprised as he feels chakra, chakra far greater than anyone in the Konohagakure if he was honest with himself this chakra was almost as much the Sandaime Hokage's own chakra but Naruto is then thrown back as he's hit with a powerful wind while Sasuke and Sakura can only stare in shock as he was swept from his feet. Naruto's body is then slammed against the tree causing the blonde to groan in pain "God dammit what the hell was that! That was definitely no wind that was a wind jutsu and it was directed at me. Whoever used that jutsu wanted me out of the way. " whispered Naruto.

He then hears the sound of a loud hiss he looks up and sees a giant snake and his eyes narrowed at the large snake due to him being in the forest of death when he was training he was aware snakes weren't one of the inhabitants "I didn't summon you, did Anko-chan summoned you?" asked Naruto but there would be no real reason why the purplenette would summon he knew he would be facing death once he entered the forest not just for the creatures within the forest but also the teams but he wasn't expecting him being separated from his teammates.

The snake shook it's head negatively "no, it was Orochimaru. He's here in Konohagakure. " said the large snake as the snake had seen Naruto in front of him he quickly stopped his attempt to kill the child afterall all the snakes were loyal to Manda and if Manda wished for Naruto to live then he would do it he might not be one of the strongest snakes among Ryūchi Cave but he'll still protect Naruto with his life.

The blonde snake summoner's eyes went wide in shock he quickly hopped on the head of the snake "let's go! " ordered Naruto the snake then begins heading towards he location of Team 7 while Naruto narrowed his eyes "dammit it makes sense Kabuto, those Otogakure ninjas and that bastard has been in Orochimaru for who knows how long. If I'm right then Orochimaru is after Uchiha's Sharingan Anko-chan has always said he was obsessed with the Sharingan even before he became a traitor of the village he obviously going after Uchiha first due to him being weaker than Itachi." said Naruto he then unsheathed his Tsurugi and narrowed his cerulean eyes in the distance not even bothered by the screams that are being echo through the forest.

The large snakes eyes glanced towards Naruto's Tsurugi " ** _I see Manda-sama has given you the Serpent King's Victory Hebinoōshōri) a wise choice for Manda-sama_**." said the snake with a tone of amazement, the large serpent then begins to see why Manda had wanted Naruto to be his new summoner rather than Orochimaru who was always someone who can't be trusted the sannin was always determined to achieve his goal to learn every jutsu and gain immortality and the man will do anything to achieve that dream no matter the cause. None of the snakes were found of Orochimaru before he started to experiment on people the snakes were loyal but after that they begin to hate Orochimaru for the times where he would experiment on the snakes and treat the weaker snakes as nothing but expendable objects to throw away.

Naruto glanced down at his Tsurugi that was given to him by Manda "Hebinoōshōri? So, the sword has a name Manda-sama and Mirayuki-chan didn't tell me it even had a name I know Orochimaru has the Kusanagi but what's so special about Hebinoōshōri?" asked Naruto he knew Kusanagi can extend its length and could cut through anything but he wasn't sure about Hebinoōshōri while he had it for two years he mostly used his tanto and trained with Hebinoōshōri he knew after the Chunin Exam he'll need Manda to teach him how to wield the sword and wielding a sword he has no idea what the sword is capable of is unwise.

"While Kusanagi is a legendary sword that is known through the Ninja World the Hebinoōshōri is known by the world of the summon animals. The reason for this is because the Hebinoōshōri was crafted during the early days of the age of the Sage of the Six Paths ( **Rikudō Sennin** ). As far as I know you are the only summoner to ever wield it I suppose Manda-sama and the other past Snake Chiefs sees something in you he did not see in any other of the summoners. Naruto I should let you know we are almost there. " warned the snake.

Naruto nods his head in gratitude he then pulls out four kunai that has multiple exploding tags attached to them. Naruto was aware he stood no chance whatever but that didn't stop him because he knew he needed both Sasuke and Sakura to pass this test he narrowed his eyes as he sees Orochimaru runs towards the frighten Sasuke and Sakura but the Sannin slithers around the tree like a snake he quickly throws the kunai Orochimaru's eyes widen as he sees the kunai fly by him the man jumps back into another allowing himself to avoid the blast. "Orochimaru of the Sannin sorry to disappoint you but your little plan failed. " said Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru stare in shock as he stands ontop on the snake's head.

Orochimaru narrows eyes at Naruto but more so at the snake "what the hell I ordered the snake to kill Minato's brat so why did the snake help him. " thought Orochimaru he then released a dark chuckle "so you hitched a ride on my snake Naruto-kun how interesting." said Orochimaru.

Naruto grits his teeth "dammit this isn't good I won't last more than a few seconds like him I'll be lucky to even last a minute. I'm sorry Anko-chan I know you told me if I ever encountered him run but it's obvious I won't be able to run and even if I did this bastard could easily kill me. " thought Naruto with sweat rolling down on the side of his head.

The young Uchiha deactivates his Sharingan "there's no other way." thought the dojutsu user Sasuke pulls the scroll from Sakura he then raised it up in the air "I will give you this scroll...take it and leave us please. " pleaded Sasuke who's still fearful at the snake man.

Sakura's eyes went wide at what her crush had just said, Orochimaru just looks at Sasuke with a blank expression, and Naruto he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke with a scowl on his tan face Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock as he feels blood on his cheek he touches his face and finds a cut on his face he looks up at Naruto who had thrown a kunai "I did not come all this way to be sent back by your cowardness I told you before I will past this test and the only reason you I don't leave you for dead is because I need both you and your fangirl to pass this test. Don't make me change my mind, besides if he wanted that scroll he would have taken it already." said Naruto he then glares at Orochimaru "and the truth is the bastard is simply toying with us. " thought Naruto.

Orochimaru grins in a serpent like manner he then licks his lips with his snake like tongue "kukuku, Naruto-kun is correct. Since I can simply kill you and take the scroll. " said Orochimaru he bites his finger drawing blood he then wipes his bloody finger down his arm Naruto creates five clones each standing ready " Summoning Technique ( **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Orochimaru who summoned a giant snake but as the snake sees Naruto it's eyes narrowed instead of striking Naruto it slams it's head into a tree but Orochimaru jumps off "what's going on both of them are disobeying my orders but Naruto-kun is one interesting prey. " thought Orochimaru who licks his lips.

The snake then slithers to Naruto the blonde then used the clone seal once again "Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** )." said Naruto five Naruto puffed into existence each of them hop onto the snakes head the clones then go through the handsigns of Ram, Tiger, Rat, Boar, and Ram each of them clap their hands and puffed out their cheeks "Wind Release: Howling Whirlwind Roar Technique ( **Futon: Hauringu Senpūgōon no Jutsu** )." said the clones the original Naruto and the clones go through the handsigns of Tiger, Dog, and Dragon "Water Release: Charging Serpent Bullet Technique ( **Suiton: Jūdenhebi no Dangan no Jutsu** )." said Naruto a water snake comes from the lungs of each of the Naruto as both the wind and water jutsu comes together it creates a giant high powered water snakes that had hit Orochimaru directly.

Orochimaru then appears behind the clones "Naruto behind you!" exclaimed Sakura but her warning was to late as Orochimaru kicked one in the back grab a clone tossed him to the other clones he then threw shuriken at them killing each clone with no effort. He then back flips on top of a clone he ducks below as a clone tried to us a round house kick he then grabs the leg and the leg of the original he then throws them to a tree he then grabs the two clones by the faces and slam their heads together causing them to expel in a cloud. Orochimaru then appears next to Naruto shocking the young blonde.

Orochimaru grins at the boy "let's see if you are better prey than Sasuke-kun. " taunted Orochimaru he then punches Naruto his fist rocketing the blonde teeth through various of trees the sannin then appears in front of him and punches Naruto in the stomach launching him high in the air Orochimaru then gives Naruto a powerful side kick to the face he then notices the blonde appears to be on his face he looks down and sees a exploding tag attached to his person "smart. " said Orochimaru he is then engulfed in an explosion he then slithers towards Naruto with amazing speed not even caring about the face he stole from that Kusagakure ninja has began to tear off Orochimaru grins widely at Naruto as he literally punches through the stomach of Naruto bit instead of feeling the insides of Naruto he sees nothing but wet liquid Orochimaru looks at Naruto and sees the blood turning into mud the mud Naruto grabs hold of his arm the mud Naruto then begins to harden and encased Orochimaru in a cement like substance "incredible at some point he replaced himself with a clone he's not the fool as I once believed it's safe to say anything about the boy was also false kukuku I wouldn't expect anything less from the son of Minato." thought Orochimaru his eyes widened as his body is wrapped in ninja wires.

He looks up and sees Naruto standing upside down on a tree the blonde then throws seven kunai at Orochimaru Naruto then uses the clone seal the seven kunai then multiple into thirty kunai. Naruto then used the Dragon, Ram, Rat, Boar, and Dragon handsigns he then claps his hands together "Fire Release: Phoenix Burst Fury ( **Katon: Fenikkusu Bāsutofu no Yūrī** )!" exclaimed Naruto a huge volley of flames are released from his lungs he then grips his tanto in a reserve the blade is then encoated in wind nature "Wind Release: Whirlwind Cutter Technique ( **Futon: Senpūkattāno Jutsu** )." said Naruto he then slashed his blade and a whirlwind is sent hurtling towards Orochimaru.

Thanks to the combination or the flames, exploding tags, and the whirlwind had created a whirlwind explosion Naruto then glares at the burning Orochimaru he knew Orochimaru was testing him afterall there's no way he or any genin could get the upperhand on someone like Orochimaru he knew he was skillful to his age thanks to having Anko as a sensei but he still knew Orochimaru was on another level a level where he's not even close to. But he had to keep fighting and hopefully Orochimaru leaves to boredom or whatever reason.

Naruto then turned towards the two snakes and signal them to attack both snakes hiss in agreement they then charged at the flaming tree branch bit something jumps out of the fire he sees Orochimaru and barely any scratches on his body his eyes turns towards the fire and see a husk "Anko-chan wasn't kidding when she said he's like a snake. " thought Naruto.

"Water Release ( **Suiton** ), Fire Release ( **Katon** ), Wind Release ( **Futon** ), and Earth Release ( **Doton** ). The reports about you being a pathetic excuse of a shinobi were all wrong Naruto-kun I can see you are a gifted shinobi one who does not allow fear to detect them. " said Orochimaru he then exhales a powerful gust the powerful wind launches Naruto up crashing into various of trees Orochimaru then grabs on to Naruto's face and throws him harshly down towards the tree the blonde release a painful scream he then buries his fist into Naruto's stomach and grabs hold of his face "how interesting I was sure he'll use the creature's chakra it seems he has his emotions more in check than I originally thought." thought Orochimaru his eyes then focused on the necklace that bares a resemble to the one Anko wears.

Naruto glares into Orochimaru's yellow serpent eyes he quickly pulls out two kunai and stabs Orochimaru in the shoulders the kunai are also laced with poison but Orochimaru doesn't seem affected he simply looks at Naruto with great interest "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand **(Sen'eijashu** )." said Naruto four vipers come out from his sleeves and wraps themselves around the neck of Orochimaru he then tosses Orochimaru over his shoulders but Orochimaru wraps his tongue around the waist of Naruto and slams him into the trees.

"Kukuku, it seems Anko-chan has got herself a student of her own how precious see has trained you well boy. One who craves power while the other thrives and trains to be strong I wonder how would Anko take it if I give you a gift Naruto-kun?" wondered Orochimaru he then unhinged his mouth like a snake and bites into Naruto's neck who screams in pain a three comma appears on his neck he then lifts up Naruto's shirt "and I can't have that fox of yours getting in the way now can I? Five Element Seal ( **Gogyō Fūin** )." said Orochimaru plunging his hands right where the seal is located blocking Naruto's chakra he then tossed Naruto to the side who had blacked out from pain one of the snakes catches Naruto.

Orochimaru grins at Sasuke who trembles in fear "kukuku, this becoming fun. Now let's see what you can do? " exclaimed Orochimaru who is riding on top of a snake.

 **With Anko**

Outside of the Forest of Death the purplenette indulged herself in her favorite treat that's not Naruto just like how Naruto has an undying love for ramen she was one for dango "yum, nothing better than dango and Sake. Now..once I'm done eating I guess I'll head over to the tower since in the program the fast ones should only need 24 hours. Leaf mark completed " said Anko she then tossed the dango needle at the tree she smiles at herself as she stares at the Konohagakure leaf symbol made by her.

"Big trouble, Anko-sama! " exclaimed a shinobi who shunshin right in front of her with a stressed expression.

"What is it? " asked Anko wondering why the chunin had disturbed her but hearing the stressed and confused tone of the man she knew it must've been serious.

"Bodies! Three of them! " exclaimed the man.

Anko who's still chewing on her dango look at the man with a curious expression "bodies? " asked the jounin.

The man nods his head with a quite fearful expression "and they are weird, please come!" exclaimed the man who nearly yelled.

The chunin then leads her to where the bodies are as they arrive she sees Kotetsu, Izumo, and a few others ninjas examining the bodies. Kotetsu turns and sees Anko and the chunin "after examining their papers and personal items, they seemed to be the hidden grass shinobi who had enter this exam but as you can see they have no faces they're blank...as if they were melted off. " said Kotetsu with a grave tone.

Anko stares at the body in horror she only knew one person capable of doing this and that person is an infamous traitor who's nearly as infamous as Madara Uchiha the first traitor of Konohagakure "there's no mistaking it that jutsu is his...why is he in the Exam?" thought Anko she then narrows her eyes at Kotetsu "show me the pictures of these three! " yelled Anko the man nods his head the chunin then shows Anko the papers and her eyes widened remembering she had saw the person "he stole this face so that that time he is already." thought Anko she then turned towards the other shinobi with a furious expression "this is bad! You guys report this to Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Anko.

"Hu?" replied Kotetsu not really sure why she had yelled or why the hokage needs to be in formed.

Anko looks at him with an enraged expression narrowing her eyes "sends some Anbu Captains into the forest of death! I'm going after them right now!

 **With Sasuke**

Sakura then turned towards Sasuke with tears in her eyes "Sasuke-kun do something! Sure Naruto is a bastard and an idiot at least he isn't a coward! " exclaimed Sakura at fearful Sasuke.

Sasuke then remembers the last words he hears from his older brother right after he slaughter the Uchiha clan "no!" exclaimed Sasuke he then activates his Sharingan.

"Kukuku, the blood of the Uchiha begins to boil. I think I'll see how you compare to Naruto-kun." thought Orochimaru as he sees the infamous Sharingan.

Saauke digs into his back pocket and pulls out several kunai and a wind mill shuriken "I must survive in order to kill my brother that's what I believe! But I was the one that was afraid if I can't risk my life here then how do I expect to be able to kill my brother!" thought Saauke as he throws a volley of kunai but Orochimaru easily evades each kunai thrown at him quite easily. Saauke then grabs onto a tree "I can see!" thought Saauke as he throws the windmill at Orochimaru who stares in shock.

The man easily dodges the kunai that was thrown at him "not bad, he's reading my movements and going for critical hits. So he can see. " thought Orochimaru with a smile Saauke launched three ninja wires each are attached by a kunai and windmill shuriken he then grabs the windmill with his teeth and glances at Saauke "to read all the places where I could run and attack from where I can't see from." thought Orochimaru who's impressed with the Uchiha's skills.

Saauke grins at Orochimaru "ehehe, too bad Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique ( **Katon: Ryūuhi no jutsu** )!" exclaimed Saauke he then released a stream of fire which travels through the wire burning Orochimaru's face.

But instead of believing Orochimaru is going to fall back he just stands there with his face burning "to be able to use the Sharingan so we'll at your age you truly are a man who carries the Uchiha blood. Just as I thought I want you." said Orochimaru as the flame die down half of the face of the Kusagakure ninja begins to tear off. The man gains a twisted and insane loo "Sasuke-kun I had fun testing both you and Naruto-kun's power. " said Orochimaru he then released a powerful killer intent at the two causing Saauke and Sakura to freeze in fear "you really are your brothers I sense powers in your eyes that'll surpass Itachi" said Orochimaru.

"Who the hell are you!" roared Saauke.

Orochimaru grins in response and pulls out a scroll "my name is Orochimaru if you want to see me again then survive and pass this exam. Of course, defeating my men the Sound Nin trio, on the way. " said Orochimaru.

Sakura then looks at Orochimaru with a heated expression "what are you talking about we never want to see you again!" roared Sakura as she watches him burn the scroll.

"Kuku, it won't go that way. " said Orochimaru he then stretches out his neck and bites into Saauke who screams in pain he then removes himself from Saauke's neck "Sasuke-kun will seek me for power and Naruto-kun will seek me for knowledge." said Orochimaru he then turned towards the snake who coil themselves around Naruto "but I must find out why the snakes are so attached to Naruto-kun." thought Orochimaru.

Saauke then begins to scream in pain grabbing his neck "what did you to him! " roared Sakura.

Orochimaru merges into the ground "kukuku, nothing just gave him and Naruto-kun a present." said Orochimaru with Orochimaru gone the snakes lay Naruto down who's breathing very hard and has sweat pouring from his face Sakura then turned towards Saauke who's screaming in pain.

 **With Anko**

The woman jumps tree to tree with her eyes narrowed in the distance "it's almost nightfall I need to find him quickly once it gets totally dark I'll be at a further disadvantage. But why is he here at a time like this what is his purpose! It makes no difference if you have come to this village, then we'll settle things now! You are now a hand book's level a dangerous person! I'm sorry Naruto-koi I must stop this bastard even if it cost me my life and even if that's not possible." said Anko she then stops at a branch "I must slow down until Anbu arrives." thought Anko she then rises to her feet" I was trained by you I was one of your men, and thus that's my job right, Orochimaru." said Anko who's smiling and aware of Orochimaru.

"That's impossible." said Orochimaru who's merged into a tree he sees her pulling out four senbon needles he quickly wraps his tongue around her wrist stopping her from throwing the senbon.

She snarls at him and grabs hold of his tongue "you won't get away from me! Hidden Shadow Snake Hand **(Sen'eijashu** )!" roared Anko two snakes fly from her coat and bite into his tongue she then yanks throws the tongue over her shoulder causing Orochimaru to slam into tree. He then pulls his tongue back and headbutted her in the gut she grunts in pain she then pulls out a kunai and stabs her and his hand into a tree and grunts at the pain "I'm going to borrow your left hand, Orochimaru." said Anko he stares in shock "eh, caught you." said Anko she used a familiar handsign that brought fear in his eyes "yes, you and I will die. " said Anko with a grin "Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique ( **Sōjasōsai no** -kuku, planning to commit suicide." said Orochimaru.

"Shadow Clone! " exclaimed Anko the Orochimaru in front of her explodes in a cloud of smoke she turned her head and sees Orochimaru leaning on a tree branch with a smile.

"You are a jounin of the village, you shouldn't be using all those forbidden jutsu I taught you." said Orochimaru he then forms a handsign causing her to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Why are you here?" groaned Anko as the mark on her neck causes her pain.

Orochimaru then remove the burning mask revealing his pale and snake like appearance to Anko "we haven't seen each other in a while ywt you're so cold...Anko." said Orochimaru.

Even with pain coursing through her body she manages to grin at him "have you come to assassinate Hokage-sama?" questioned Anko glaring at him.

Orochimaru shook his head negativity and sits down "no, I don't have enough men for that yet I thought I'd recruit some outstanding ones from this village I just gave two kids one of those curse marks. There's a kid I want...and other intrigued my interest " said Orochimaru watching Anko wither in pain.

She then released a hollow chuckle "how selfish, those brats will die." grinned Anko.

"The chance of survival is a 1 to 10 percent but unlike you they won't die." grinned Orochimaru.

Anko glares at Orochimaru but can't help but to wonder who had catch the attention of Orochimaru which isn't easy "you must really like them? " mocked Anko who has sweat pouring from her face.

He then grins at her "jealous are we? Are you still upset that I threw you away, kukuku unlike you he's a very talented one he's a kid who carries the Uchiha blood within him the perfect vessel be my successor but the other child you might know I believe his name is...Naruto Uzumaki quite talented for his age all the rumors about him were wrong but you know what caught my attention he can use snakes and he has the blood of the fastest man alive." said Orochimaru with a grin.

His grin becomes even larger as he watched Anko gained a horrified expression she then glares at him with hate "DON'T YOU FUCKIN' TOUCH NARUTO-KOI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF THERE'S ONE SCRATCH ON HIM YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HERE ME OROCHIMARU YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Anko with nothing with hatred she couldn't believe it the person who she hates the most had not only marked her with the curse seal but he had also marked Naruto her boyfriend a person who she would die for.

He then grins at Anko "awe, the last time you spoke so strongly about was me but it seems like I was right you did train him and surprisingly well too but pease don't stop the exam prematurely." said Orochimaru he then stands up "about three from my village are also taking part I'm going to enjoy this...if you try to end my enjoyment believe that the leaf is finished." threatened Orochimaru he then shunshin away.

With her former sensei no longer there she's able catch her breath and grabs on to the back of her neck she then gains a saddened expression as if she had failed "I'm sorry Naruto-koi I-I-I've failed to protect you from that monster. Naruto pease, please God be okay I'll never forgive myself something happened to you." said Anko who has sweat pouring from her body.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next I'll update My Dear Ashikabi, and Heir of Gorgon, and then Foxes of Snake )_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
